La caida
by SAIPAM2
Summary: una historia corta sobre Maria hill y steve rogers-capitan america- visto desde el puno de maria en la película del soldado del invierno tras la caída de shield
1. Chapter 1

- _ **está bien, capitán, sal de ahí**_ \- dijo maría al ver que la intersección de los tres helicarrier fue exitosa

- _ **dispara..ahora**_ \- la respuesta de su parte fue rápida y obvia

- _ **pero steve...**_ -dijo dudando de aquella orden por primera ves

- _ **hazlo!**_

fue lo último que escuchó de su parte, un suspiro y la necedad de su cabeza tomó como respuesta el marcar los tres objetivos las armas apuntaban en diferentes ángulos buscando ocasionar el mayor daño posible y de que no hubiera forma de salvar nada de aquellas armas que shield construyó y ahora hydra intentaba utilizar para su propios beneficios.

- _ **por favor no te mueras**_

era el único pensamiento en su cabeza en cuanto comenzó su retirada del área de control escuchando los gritos y las explosiones

cercanas encontrándose con agentes que alguna vez pensó era amigos..familia.

- _ **detente hill**_

escuchó a su espalda una voz, giró su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para disparar certeramente,sin contemplación y sin ninguna expresión de dolor dando honor a su apodo de reyna de hielo,continuó su camino con rapidez al ver como el primer helicarrier había caído causando daños irreparables en la base

una nube de humo y polvo predominaba en el lugar dándole la cobertura perfecta para su retirada, escombros caían desde el edificio fue uno de los helicarrier chocó contra este, no sabía que estaba pasando con Natasha y Fury..mucho menos que pasaba con Sam, solo sabía que debía apresurarse y confirmar el estado del capitán roger, una presión en su costado se hizo presente una metralla había alcanzado a impactar gracia a una explosión cercana pero simplemente era superficial, debía apresurarse y alcanzar a los demás; el corazón se le detuvo un momento podía ver personas caer de las naves apenas podía distinguir quienes eran sobretodo un uniforme en particular que acompañaba un cuerpo inconsciente cayendo junto con los escombros en el lago artificial

- _ **esto no puede estar pasando ..roger responde..steve despierta...maldición**_ -

la comunicación era nula nadie le escuchaba ,nadie podía prestarle auxilio aquel hombre que caía pesadamente en el agua, cuando llego a la orilla pudo ver aquel mercenario arrastrando el cuerpo de steve fuera del agua no podía ver si respiraba o que tan malo era su estado solo debía esperar lo suficiente y rogar por que aquel hombre recordará que alguna vez en el pasado fueron grandes amigos y que eso le impidiera matarle.

cuando aquel hombre lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre el fango y se apartó pudo respirar a medias aun debia saber si aquel soldado aun estaba respirando y podría recuperarse por completo, deseaba poder saber que a sí seria y que volvería verle detrás de bambalina como siempre lo había hecho desde su reaparición.

se acercó a él con rapidez revisando sus heridas y si aún respiraba, algunos agente se acercaron no sabía si podía confiar en ellos, pero le ayudaron a moverlo para poder revisarlo con más rapidez y cuidado

siempre manteniéndose con la alerta alta , en algún punto natasha y sam llegaron y le ayudaron a llevarlo a una ambulancia no sabía si debía o podía ir con él, así que dejo que ellos le llevaran aun tenia mucho que hacer y resolver , tenía que sacar a los rebeldes de hydra y después podría ir al hospital y saber de su progreso. lo que no sabía era que le tomaría tanto tiempo el poder hacerlo, pasaron varios dias limpiando el desastre no solo fisico tambien mediático a consecuencia de la información expuesta en la red, natasha estaba declarando en el consejo mientras sam le hacía compañía a steve que aun no despertaba

 _ **-sabes que puedes entrar cierto?-**_

dijo sam que había salido un momento de la habitación para buscar una revista nueva pues las que estaban en la sala de espera eran muy viejas como para releerlas de nuevo

 _ **-lo se pero me gusta mirar desde aquí-**_

respondió ella aun con la mirada fija en la ventana que dejaba ver al durmiente Capitán suspiró levemente mientras el sonido de su teléfono reclamaba su atención de nueva cuenta, miró a Sam que negaba en silencio entrando a la habitación haciéndole una señal pequeña de despedida sentándose en la silla aun costado de la camilla mientras ella miraba a los dos hombres.

- _ **a tu izquierda**_

fue la palabras que escuchó del Capitán al despertar logrando que María pudiera al fin dar un suspiro de alivio antes de marcharse del lugar y que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, respondiendo a la incistente llamada

- _ **aqui Hill..**_


	2. Chapter 2

encuentro

Un mes había pasado desde la caída de shield, la filtración de información de todos los agentes de campo por parte de Natasha tenía sus consecuencias, muchos eran buscados para ajustar cuentas otros como María se habían quedado sin empleo ,se había negado rotundamente muchas veces a trabajar para Stark y ahora ella estaba en la torre haciendo una entrevista de trabajo pues ya no tenía más opciones.

Con la sonrisa más condescendiente que podía y su brazo atado por cables de un polígrafo se sometió aquel escrutinio innecesario siendo salvada por pepper potts en ese momento.

 _ **perdona María ya sabes cómo es Tony**_

Se disculpó la pelirroja para indicarle al ayudante que se llevará el aparato después tendría una conversación muy seria con Tony al respecto.

 _ **Está bien potts se cómo es suele comportarse como un adolescente no sé de dónde sacas la paciencia para aguantarlo.**_

La pelirroja solo reía un poco mientras entraban a un elevador que las llevaría a su oficina antes oficina de Tony ya que el preferiría trabajar en el taller.

 _ **Realmente te agradezco la oportunidad con todo lo sucedido me quedé sin muchas opciones hacia donde marcharme**_

Decía María mientras veía por el cristal el resto de la gente en cada piso por el que pasaban notando la espalda de alguien en particular, negó levemente mentalmente diciéndose que era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

 _ **María no es nada después de Coulson eres el contacto más cercano a lo que era shield, estoy consciente de tus capacidades y eres perfecta para el empleo**_

La puerta del elevador se abrió finalmente María seguía los pasos de la mujer hasta llegar a una enorme puerta doble la cual se abrió en automático cuando ellas llegaron, pepper se acomodó detrás del escrito mientras María se quedaba parada a la espera de su aprobación para sentarse

 _ **Hablando del empleo, aún no me dices exactamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer**_

Pepper sonrió de medio lado al escucharla sabía que decirle aquello le daría una negativa, pero no tenía gente dispuesta a enfrentar a ese reto.

 _ **Básicamente trabajarás con los vengadores, la nueva base será está torre los últimos pisos son por así decirlo su campus.**_

María sopesó aquello, la ceja derecha se arqueo levemente y el ceño se frunció un poco más mostrando un poco de molestia.

 _ **Básicamente seré su niñera**_

 _ **No digas eso María...bueno si tienes razón no hay mejor forma de decirlo...enserio necesito tu ayuda eres la única que puedes trabajar con ellos, a Natasha y Barton ya los conoces sabes manejarlos, Tony con el tienes mi aprobación de golpearlo si así lo deseas el capitán no te dará problemas banner se la pasa trabajando a sí que no debes preocuparte de sus cambios**_

Explico levantándose de su asiento para invitarla a sentarse en un sofá que tenía dentro de aquella enorme oficina

 _ **el pago es bueno y tendrás tu propia habitación en la torre si así lo deseas claro.**_

María suspiro pesadamente ahora sabía que era en realidad lo que debía hacer sabía que el pago era enorme, pero vivir con ellos era otra cosa en definitiva se mantendría en su departamento aún que este del otro lado de la ciudad.

 _ **Está bien pepper, pero mantendré mi vivienda ya será suficiente con verlos todos los días como para vivir con ellos.**_

Cedió y la pelirroja sonrió más levantándose para hacer la llama y trajeran el contrato y avisarle a los demás que María Hill trabajaría con ellos en la torre.

Después de dos horas de firmar papeleo, tomar biometrías de seguridad y demás cosas pudo liberarse era viernes a sí que tendría el fin de semana para poner sus cosas en orden antes de iniciar su trabajo el lunes, había tomado el ascensor para bajar algunos empleados entraron cada tantos piso y se bajaban con rapidez cuando llegó al piso del lobby salió de este para emprender su camino de regreso a casa cuando unos pasos apresurados y su nombre fueron escuchados, haciendo que girará para ver de quién se trataba.

 _ **Capitán...Rogers**_

Dijo un tanto nerviosa y confundida, intentando mantener su cara de póker y tranquilidad pesar de que la presencia de aquel hombre provocaba que el suelo se sintiera desparecer en ese momento

 _ **Agente Hill es un verdadero milagro volver a verla, desde la misión en las oficinas de shield no he vuelto a saber de usted más que me visitaba cuando estuve inconsciente.**_

Declaro con firme suavidad manteniendo la mirada en la de ella una ligera sonrisa y sus manos en el cinturón de su pantalón manteniendo su postura usual al mantenerse parado y erguido.

 _ **Lo lamento por eso, pero solo me aseguraba no haber matado al símbolo de América**_

Contesto con un dejó de sarcasmo, disfrazada de verdad pues ese era un miedo que tenía ser la responsable de su muerte, suspiro levemente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza dando terminado aquel encuentro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero aquellos pasos le seguían aún costado.

Rogers la seguía en silencio al llegar a la puerta empujó está para abrirla y dejarla pasar primero a ella en gesto de caballerosidad, María se lo agradeció con un asentimiento y una sonrisa leve pensando que sería todo.

 _ **¿Puedo ...puedo saber por qué no volvió?... ¿Es decir, por qué ya no regreso a verificar mi estado de salud?**_

Corrigió su pregunta y María lo miro un tanto sorprendida, busco las palabras correctas por algunos segundos acomodó su saco con ligero nerviosismo y le miró, sintiendo que se podría perder en su mirada dio un nuevo suspiro esos sentimientos debían ser reprimidos, en definitiva

 _ **Natasha y Wilson me informaron que se encontraba bien y deduje que era innecesaria mi presencia...además con todo lo que estaba pasando debía mantener un bajo perfil**_

El capitán asintió pues era verdad la mayoría de los que trabajaron para shield se mantenían lejos del radar trabajando en otras agencias de inteligencia o por su propia cuenta, Steve miraba a María con una sonrisa ligera mientras que María sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo cuando Natasha apareció en el horizonte peleando con Barton para variar.

 _ **¿Va a saludarlos?**_

Pregunto el capitán sacándola de sus pensamientos ella negó miró su reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta que solo era una excusa barata para escabullirse y que no funcionaria, Rogers tenía la intensión aparente de seguir hablando algo que con ella pocas veces sucedía pues María no era de hablar más que lo indispensable

 _ **Me preguntaba si puedo invitarla un café y así ponernos al día...sobre todo ahora que trabajará con nosotros**_

Dijo el rubio manteniendo su sonrisa, pesar de la sequedad con la que María le respondía y los monosílabos ya conocidos de su vocabulario Steve insistía que había más bajo esa fachada de agente secreto que ella tenía, mientras que María en su cabeza el cerebro daba indicaciones al corazón que dejara de saltar por qué saldría por la boca mientras que daba órdenes de seguir respirando para que el oxígeno llegará y pudiera tener una respuesta seria y coherente con la cual responder, pues el capitán comenzaba a moverse un poco por la impaciencia y el nerviosismo

 _ **¿Café? Prefiero una copa**_

Dijo finalmente María sin creerse lo que acababa de responder, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que Barton los había reconocido y como codeaba a Natasha para que volteara a mirarlos queriendo a si María emprender la huida y olvidar la propuesta y su respuesta de paso

 _ **Muy bien pasó por usted...**_

 _ **No, yo le mando la ubicación del lugar lo veo a las 0700 horas**_

María dicho eso y sin darle la oportunidad de replicar salió prácticamente dispara al estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto entro con rapidez al ver que el equipo de Barton y romanoff habían llegado con el capitán, sin esperar nada y gracias a la señal de la mano de Barton que le decía adiós con una sonrisa cínica encendió el motor y rechinando las llantas salió del lugar


	3. Chapter 3

bar

0700 horas:

María estaba en el bar puntual había cambiado su ropa de trabajo por algo más ligero y adecuado para aquel sitio y aquella " cita" en su cabeza sonaba por demás raro, suspiro pesadamente tomaría una copa y se retiraría con rapidez, se acomodó en el banquillo de la barra y el que atendía se le acercó con una copa ya servida.

 _ **El caballero de la mesa le manda esto**_

Dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida en su boca colgó el trapo de su mano en su hombro y regreso a atender a los demás, María se quedó extrañada buscando con la mirada quien pudo haber sido el que se atrevía a mandarle algo como eso y ahí estás un par de ojos azules y el pelo rubio bien conocido por ella, sonriéndole y levantando su cerveza para saludarla, haciendo el amago de levantarse cuando con una señal de María le decía que ella iría a la mesa.

 _ **Capitán Roger...**_

Dijo a modo de saludo y respeto, este se levantó del asiento siendo el caballero que era a la espera de que ella tomará el asiento frente a él, en ningún momento dejo de sonreír y eso le ponía nerviosa sobremanera, aún que su cara o su cuerpo no lo demostrará.

 _ **Muy puntual debo decir Hill**_

Respondió Rogers, mientras María dejaba su chamarra en el respaldo de su silla y colocaba una mano tras de su copa por si necesitaba agarrarla con rapidez.

 _ **Siempre lo soy**_

Solo respondió con sequedad algo que no parecía afectar u ofender al hombre frente a ella causándole un nerviosismo aún mayor, dejándole en claro que la presencia de él le afectaba más de lo que había pensado realmente.

 _ **Bueno, debo decir que no esperaba que aceptará...pero me alegro que lo hiciera**_

Dijo con una sonrisa ligera sin quitar la vista de María, la cual le sostenía con el ceño levemente fruncido acentuando la marca en su frente lo suficiente

 _ **como dijo seré parte del equipo y es preferible tener buena relación con al menos la mayoría**_

Dicho eso levantó su copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo de está dando un suspiro leve cuando el líquido ambarino comenzó a bajar por su garganta

 _ **Es cierto, pero esto no es una reunión de trabajo, pretendía que fuera una...cita**_

Dijo un tanto apenado el soldado pues la poca interacción con mujeres y una conversación no le ayudaba, recordó las palabras de Natasha

 _ **" Ella es sería y pasado por mucho, pero sabiendo como llegar a ella el resto del camino es fácil"**_

Resonó en su cabeza suspiro levemente mientras María aún procesaba la palabra " cita" cuántas veces había salido en función a de esa palabra, realmente podía contar con los dedos de la mano tal cantidad.

 _ **Cita…. Es una palabra grande cuando no se conocen los integrantes de dicha cita, cuando solo han cruzado algunas frases de cortesía**_

Dijo en contra ataque María por alguna razón sentía que debí hacer desistir de aquella palabra o ella misma no sabría qué hacer, tomo otro sorbo de su bebida y desvió la mirada a un grupo de amigos que jugaban con los dardos solo por un momento reconociendo quienes eran

 _ **Diablos.**_

Maldijo por lo bajo mirando fijamente esta vez su bebida, Rogers había escuchado aquello y miro en la dirección que antes tenía los ojos de María para luego mirarla a ella

 _ **Prefería salir de este lugar hay demasiada gente y ruido**_

Dijo levantándose y dándole la oportunidad a María de emprender una retirada estratégica a su beneficio, pago las bebidas y espero a que ella se levantará de la silla cubriendo su campo de visión del grupo de gente cercano a ellos con poco éxito pues un par de hombres se acercaron al reconocerlas.

 _ **No lo puedo creer Hill, María Hill no puedo creer que aún estés ...viva**_

Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa torcida y una botella en su mano, María se levantó de la silla en silencio colocó su chamarra y tomo de un solo trago su bebida para luego ponerse aún lado del capitán que le hacía segunda, pues sabía que ella podía defenderse por sí misma y no quería que meterse a menos que fuera necesario.

 _ **Y yo no puedo creer que tengas lengua aún para hablar después de que toda la agencia supiera de tu tracción por ser un soplo**_

Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus palabras salían cuáles puñales directo a aquel tipo que de inmediato cambio la sonrisa por una evidente molestia en su rostro

 _ **Tan afilada como siempre Hill, aún no sé por qué pensé que un témpano de hielo como tú podría tener sentimientos por un ser humano**_

Aquello hizo que Steve se pusiera en alerta poco se sabía de la vida privada de María Hill pero sobre todo de la amorosa ,esa ni Nat y Clint la sabía ni siquiera el mismísimo fury estaba enterado.

 _ **Y yo no puedo creer como pude fijarme en alguien tan rastrero y mediocre, que no pudo simplemente olvidar el hecho de que yo fuera elegida como mano derecha de fury y el no**_

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso aquel tipo había tomado de la chamarra a María para encararla, pero María ni siquiera se inmutó.

 _ **Ahora recuerdo que tú poco auto control fue el principal factor para que te corrieran, aún tienes la cicatriz en la mejilla**_

Dijo mirándolo bien pues ella misma fue quien le había hecho aquel corte en la cara con una pluma fuente, Steve no espero más tomo una de las manos que sostenían a María sin importar que lastimara su orgullo lo apartó de ella y colocándose en medio de ellos dos miró fijamente al tipo

 _ **No sé qué clase de rencor tengas con ella, pero olvídalo por tu salud física y mental, ahora ella está bajo la protección de los vengadores y exclusivamente la mía**_

María estaba por hacer un reclamo, pero aquellas palabras la dejaron muda por primera vez en su vida suspiro levemente, tomo el brazo del capitán sorprendiendo por el acto y haciendo que este se sonrojara incluso.

 _ **Ya escuchaste espero olvides ya que alguna vez me conociste**_

Dicho eso comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar dejando aquel tipo gritando improperios contra ellos, cuando estuvieron fuera María soltó a Steve jurando no volver hacer eso nunca más fue vergonzoso y no quería dar una mala idea al capitán.

 _ **¿Caminamos?**_

Pregunto Steve para intentar aliviar la tensión que sentía suspiro levemente y emprendió la caminata calle abajo con María a un lado de el en total silencio, había descubierto que María era más de lo que esperaba que fuera, a pesar de la mirada fría y su silenciosa actitud había una mujer que se había dado la oportunidad de salir con alguien a pesar de haber pasado por una situación nada favorable


	4. Chapter 4

mision

han pasado algunos meses desde aquella salida al bar y el desafortunado encuentro de Hill, pocas veces volvieron a tener aquellas conversaciónes o salida, las misiones y eventos que tenían les mantenían ocupados sobre todo las bromas de mal gusto de stark, maría estaba recibiendo la información cuando llego la alerta de que Barton había sido herido y que estaban regresando se preocupó por todos pero más por cierto capitán no lo podía evitar por mucho que lo quisiera y al parecer se ponía en evidencia

 _ **tienes sentimientos por el no?**_

pregunto la doctora cho a maría que esperaba en la entrada del helipuerto con la Tablet en mano se veía tensa y preocupada y era evidente que no solo estaba ahí por todos los del equipo

 _ **no sé de que estas hablando-**_

responde maría de inmediato intentando cubrir sus intenciones, pero con aquella mujer fijándose en todo era imposible

 _ **capitán Rogers y sí, sí que lo sabes**_

dijo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica pues era evidente que entre ellos dos pasaba algo pues siempre se les veía hablando perdidos entre ellos y todos eran ignorados aun que solo se tratara de trabajo en el momento

 _ **el solo es un colega y estoy preocupada por todos ellos**_

 _ **si tú lo dices**_

dicho eso se apartó pues el quinjet estaba aterrizando camina por un lado de ella dejando pasar una camilla y así poder recoger al compañero herido y poder atenderlo con rapidez pero dejando a un a maría un tanto descolocada que daba un suspiro levemente y comenzó su andar hacia el interior de la nave para poder recibir el informe de todos encontrándose primero con Rogers sintiendo un alivio que no pidió pero que acepto sin protestar al verlo sano y a salvo

 _ **hey volvieron**_

dijo a modo de saludo cuando lo vio pues era la única forma de romper el hielo entre ellos y que stark no dijera alguna broma u ocurrencia de mal gusto y si podía evitarlo ella iniciaría la conversación

 _ **si finalmente lo logramos**_

respondió con una sonrisa leve al verla el trayecto de la misión fue pesado entre el pilotaje de stark, las quejas de Natasha porque Clint no hizo caso para variar y Steve escuchando todo solo necesitaba ver a maría para que él se sintiera bien de nuevo

 _ **todos están bien?**_

aquello era una pregunta obligada que tenía que decir miro a su alrededor ya solo quedaban ellos en la nave, de alguna manera o forma siempre se quedaba sola con él y eso le incomodaba de muchas maneras

 _ **si, Clint sufrió una herida menor, pero logro regresar**_

respondió Steve con un poco de decepción en su voz pues esperaba que preguntara por el en específico, pero al parecer aún era pedir mucho aun tenía mucho que hacer para que maría se fijara más en el que cediera un poco en tener citas y dejarse abrir a sentimientos buenos entre ellos

 _ **me alegro, pero Clint deberá escucharme respectos seguir ordenes en el futuro a menos que quiera pasar toda una vida de papeleo y oficina**_

dijo maría dando un suspiro leve para luego negar con la cabeza si bien Nat era un tanto cabezota cuando tenían misiones juntos los tres Clint podía ser temerario, está bien creció en un circo y eso le da cierta ventaja pero ya está grande y tiene que cuidarse más mentalmente hizo la anotación de darle una buena escarmentada

 _ **entonces que tenemos ahora**_

 _ **dos hermanos, gemelos necesitan ser rescatados lo antes posible. Probablemente se necesitarán agentes encubiertos primero para poder llegar a ellos**_

dijo maría explicando la nueva misión y mostrando la fotografía de los dos hermanos también explicando que aquellos civiles ya no era humanos normales que fueron sometidos a experimentos y ahora era alterados y tenían poderes como el ahora.

 _ **Clint no puede ir ya que esta herido Nat se queda con él, Tony y Bruce están ocupados así que...**_

decía Steve mientras leía la información recabada mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a maría que escuchaba en silencio buscando ella misma posibles opciones

 _ **quieres que busque a otro agente de shield que esté disponible?**_

pregunto al llegar al ascensor que les separaría en ese momento haciendo que se detuvieran para poder Steve mirar a maría

 _ **no eso nos deja a ti y a mí para esta misión, prepararemos algunas identidades nuevas y tendremos el plan listo para fusionar**_

maría levanto la ceja derecha con total sorpresa pues ella no salía a misiones siempre está en el centro de mando dando órdenes y alistando los equipos hacía mucho no tenía misiones personales suspiro pesadamente mientras él seguía hablando

 _ **empaca tus maletas nos vamos después de la famosa fiesta de tony**_

 _ **soy realmente la mejor opción para esta misión? pienso que...**_

Steve levanto su mano para que parara de hablar y le mirara de nuevo pues ella seguía buscando candidatos viables en la tableta suspiro levemente y con una sonrisa leve comenzó a hablar

 _ **estas listas y si eres la mejor para esta misión, has hecho misiones como esta antes, yo cubriré tu espalda**_

dicho eso las puertas el ascensor se abrieron para que Steve entrara en el presiono el botón correspondiente al piso al que debía ir y miro a maría que aun permanecía callada, pero con la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que el había dicho

 _ **tendremos una reunión en dos horas para hablar del plan ...oh, por cierto, te ves hermosa**_

El ascensor se cerró sin dejar que María pudiera responder pues tenía un sonrojo y la mente totalmente distraída por aquellas últimas palabras de su parte ahora tendría que buscar una manera de no ir aquella misión


	5. Chapter 5

mision

han pasado algunos meses desde aquella salida al bar y el desafortunado encuentro de Hill, pocas veces volvieron a tener aquellas conversaciónes o salida, las misiones y eventos que tenían les mantenían ocupados sobre todo las bromas de mal gusto de stark, maría estaba recibiendo la información cuando llego la alerta de que Barton había sido herido y que estaban regresando se preocupó por todos pero más por cierto capitán no lo podía evitar por mucho que lo quisiera y al parecer se ponía en evidencia

 _ **tienes sentimientos por el no?**_

pregunto la doctora cho a maría que esperaba en la entrada del helipuerto con la Tablet en mano se veía tensa y preocupada y era evidente que no solo estaba ahí por todos los del equipo

 _ **no sé de que estas hablando-**_

responde maría de inmediato intentando cubrir sus intenciones, pero con aquella mujer fijándose en todo era imposible

 _ **capitán Rogers y sí, sí que lo sabes**_

dijo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica pues era evidente que entre ellos dos pasaba algo pues siempre se les veía hablando perdidos entre ellos y todos eran ignorados aun que solo se tratara de trabajo en el momento

 _ **el solo es un colega y estoy preocupada por todos ellos**_

 _ **si tú lo dices**_

dicho eso se apartó pues el quinjet estaba aterrizando camina por un lado de ella dejando pasar una camilla y así poder recoger al compañero herido y poder atenderlo con rapidez pero dejando a un a maría un tanto descolocada que daba un suspiro levemente y comenzó su andar hacia el interior de la nave para poder recibir el informe de todos encontrándose primero con Rogers sintiendo un alivio que no pidió pero que acepto sin protestar al verlo sano y a salvo

 _ **hey volvieron**_

dijo a modo de saludo cuando lo vio pues era la única forma de romper el hielo entre ellos y que stark no dijera alguna broma u ocurrencia de mal gusto y si podía evitarlo ella iniciaría la conversación

 _ **si finalmente lo logramos**_

respondió con una sonrisa leve al verla el trayecto de la misión fue pesado entre el pilotaje de stark, las quejas de Natasha porque Clint no hizo caso para variar y Steve escuchando todo solo necesitaba ver a maría para que él se sintiera bien de nuevo

 _ **todos están bien?**_

aquello era una pregunta obligada que tenía que decir miro a su alrededor ya solo quedaban ellos en la nave, de alguna manera o forma siempre se quedaba sola con él y eso le incomodaba de muchas maneras

 _ **si, Clint sufrió una herida menor, pero logro regresar**_

respondió Steve con un poco de decepción en su voz pues esperaba que preguntara por el en específico, pero al parecer aún era pedir mucho aun tenía mucho que hacer para que maría se fijara más en el que cediera un poco en tener citas y dejarse abrir a sentimientos buenos entre ellos

 _ **me alegro, pero Clint deberá escucharme respectos seguir ordenes en el futuro a menos que quiera pasar toda una vida de papeleo y oficina**_

dijo maría dando un suspiro leve para luego negar con la cabeza si bien Nat era un tanto cabezota cuando tenían misiones juntos los tres Clint podía ser temerario, está bien creció en un circo y eso le da cierta ventaja pero ya está grande y tiene que cuidarse más mentalmente hizo la anotación de darle una buena escarmentada

 _ **entonces que tenemos ahora**_

 _ **dos hermanos, gemelos necesitan ser rescatados lo antes posible. Probablemente se necesitarán agentes encubiertos primero para poder llegar a ellos**_

dijo maría explicando la nueva misión y mostrando la fotografía de los dos hermanos también explicando que aquellos civiles ya no era humanos normales que fueron sometidos a experimentos y ahora era alterados y tenían poderes como el ahora.

 _ **Clint no puede ir ya que esta herido Nat se queda con él, Tony y Bruce están ocupados así que...**_

decía Steve mientras leía la información recabada mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a maría que escuchaba en silencio buscando ella misma posibles opciones

 _ **quieres que busque a otro agente de shield que esté disponible?**_

pregunto al llegar al ascensor que les separaría en ese momento haciendo que se detuvieran para poder Steve mirar a maría

 _ **no eso nos deja a ti y a mí para esta misión, prepararemos algunas identidades nuevas y tendremos el plan listo para fusionar**_

maría levanto la ceja derecha con total sorpresa pues ella no salía a misiones siempre está en el centro de mando dando órdenes y alistando los equipos hacía mucho no tenía misiones personales suspiro pesadamente mientras él seguía hablando

 _ **empaca tus maletas nos vamos después de la famosa fiesta de tony**_

 _ **soy realmente la mejor opción para esta misión? pienso que...**_

Steve levanto su mano para que parara de hablar y le mirara de nuevo pues ella seguía buscando candidatos viables en la tableta suspiro levemente y con una sonrisa leve comenzó a hablar

 _ **estas listas y si eres la mejor para esta misión, has hecho misiones como esta antes, yo cubriré tu espalda**_

dicho eso las puertas el ascensor se abrieron para que Steve entrara en el presiono el botón correspondiente al piso al que debía ir y miro a maría que aun permanecía callada, pero con la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que el había dicho

 _ **tendremos una reunión en dos horas para hablar del plan ...oh, por cierto, te ves hermosa**_

El ascensor se cerró sin dejar que María pudiera responder pues tenía un sonrojo y la mente totalmente distraída por aquellas últimas palabras de su parte ahora tendría que buscar una manera de no ir aquella misión


	6. Chapter 6

fiesta

maría paso horas pensando en planes a seguir para la misión y creando nuevas identidades para tener cobertura y que fuera más fácil movilizare estaba por ir a la reunión con el capitán cuando fue interceptada por Natasha que la mira de arriba abajo como si con solo su mirada pudiera sacar medidas de su cuerpo incomodando notoriamente a Hill pues se cubría con un par de carpetas por pura inercia

 _ **que se supone que estás haciendo...y sea lo que sea deja de hacerlo**_

reclamo pues ahora Natasha estaba detrás de ella mirando causando la molestia e incomodidad más fuerte en ella, suspiro pesadamente girándose para obtener respuesta, pero así como había aparecido esta se esfumo cuando giro logrando que maría Hill soltara un par de maldiciones al viento escuchadas por un doctor banner que le miraba apenado y un tanto divertido causando un sonrojo en maría.

 _ **lo siento ...perdón no quise que...**_

 _ **no te preocupes maría es normal pensaste que estabas sola y a veces es necesario un poco de desahogo vivir aquí no es tan fácil y menos teniendo, egocéntrico multimillonario, espías, doble personalidad y de más cosas en la base**_

explico banner intentando calmarla un poco pues se veía realmente apena, maría agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa leve y relajada que pocos llegaron a ver alguna vez junto con un asentimiento de cabeza a lo cual banner retiro sus lentes y la miro brevemente sin ellos.

 _ **uhmm...ahora lo entiendo...Steve tiene razón**_

dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado colocándose los lentes dicho eso se retiró sin decir nada más dio media vuelta dejando a maría confundida por sus últimas palabras y sin saber que decir o que preguntar realmente ,después busco a la doctora cho para que le suministrara un botiquín completo en caso de emergencia aún no se sentía segura con la idea de salir en una misión con el suspiro levemente al terminar de hablar con la doctora y tener todo ya trazado ahora solo debían lidiar con la dichosa fiesta y podrían marcharse.

cuando salió de la sala común maría volvió a toparse con Natasha que le miraba divertida junto con una pepper que llevaba un maletín con cosas, causando que el instinto de supervivencia de maría se activara queriendo encortar una vía de escape rápida, sabía que con pepper sería fácil quien le daría trabajo era Nat que ya se estaba preparando para interceptarla si era necesario.

 _ **muy bien señoritas podemos hacerlo de forma fácil o difícil ustedes deciden**_

decía aquello mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta baja, arremangaba su blusa y Nat le sonreía de medio lado lista para contra atacar hasta que pepper se colocó en medio de las dos mirándonos acusadoramente y regañándolas con solo la mirada

 _ **muy bien no creí tener que ser mediadora con ustedes las creí más maduras que los chicos, pero me doy cuenta que te pueden tus miedos y que tu tiene solo ganas de molestarla a ella así que esto es lo que aremos**_

dijo con la mano libre apuntando a maría primero para que se calmara y viera que no corría ningún tipo de peligro al menos no con ella.

 _ **estoy segura que con todo el trabajo, no tuviste tiempo de buscar un atuendo para la fiesta y seamos sinceras el traje sastre de trabajo te siente bien pero no es para una fiesta**_

aquel comentario le pego en el ego a maría causando que bajara las manos y diera un suspiro pesada no sabiendo donde esconderse pues era cierto pocas veces salía de su habitual vestimenta formal y pepper tenía razón no tuvo tiempo de buscar ropa para aquel evento

 _ **y Natasha vino ayudar con eso, pero prometió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario hiriente o sarcástico o yo dejaría que le pusieras horas extras de vigilancia sin Barton**_

con eso maría termino de relajarse por completo incluso causando una ligera sonrisa pues aquello hacía que Nat se mantuviera callada por un buen rato y era evidente por su cara que eso no le agradaba, pero debía cumplir con su promesa

 _ **está bien, pero en el momento en que no me guste algo me largo**_

dijo con suavidad pero denotando amenaza a pesar de todo, suspiro levemente serían los minutos más largos de su vida, las tres mujeres se metieron en la habitación correspondiente a maría todo estaba en orden por completo nada había fuera de lugar exceptuando una mesa en la que había un rifle evidentemente desarmado algo que maría acostumbraba hacer cuando sentía estrés para relajarse armar ,limpiar y volver a armar un rifle viejo que siempre le acompañaba desde sus días en el ejército y lo único que realmente pudo conservar de esa época; dejando sus cosas en una mesilla cerca de la puerta de su habitación no tuvo que decir nada solo tomo lo que pepper le dio era un vestido pulcramente guardado en el maletín y se metió a bañar con rapidez, le tomo poco tiempo salir y cuando lo hizo Natasha desplegaba en su cama una serie de maquillaje y accesorios para ella mientras pepper excavaba en su armario al parecer buscando el calzado apropiado, por primera vez su privacidad estaba siendo invadida por dos mujeres a las cuales les tendría paciencia antes de tomar el rifle para usarlo en ellas

mientras tanto en el salón donde seria la fiesta Steve se paseaba entre los invitados saludando de vez en cuando siendo secuestrado por algunos amigos de tony a los que no conocía para ser incluido en conversaciones que no entendía pocas veces rescatado por sus compañeros en las que la última fue por Sam Wilson que lo lleva a un lugar menos concurrido y más tranquilo en el segundo piso desde donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría

 _ **hey Cap. que haces aquí solo? le preguntaste a maría si lista para salir**_

decía un poco jugando con las palabras pues sabía que cuando el intento hacerle la propuesta a Hill no le fue tan bien que digamos gracias a que Natasha y tony eran unos chismosos de lo peor podía estar bien informado de lo que pasaba con su compañero y amigo

 _ **que quieres decir? maría y yo solo somos amigos...colegas**_

decía Steve intentando hacerse el desentendido de la situación que claramente intentan evitar pues sabía que no ayudaría a su acercamiento con Hill, suspiro pesadamente al ver como Wilson se burlaba con un bufido leve mientras regresaba de nuevo la mirada a el

 _ **seguro hombre seguro... entonces cuando se van a su misión?**_

pregunto levemente noto la sorpresa en su rostro signo de que se dio cuenta que medio equipo ya sabían de su ida con Hill a la dichosa misión suspiro pesadamente mirando la multitud en busca de una sola persona, logro ver a pepper que saludaba algunos invitados y como Nat se dirigía directamente a la barra de bebidas

 _ **maría y yo discutiremos el plan y nos iremos después de la fiesta**_

dijo con una sonrisa leve mentiras le mirada de costado para luego fijar su vista en banner que andaba un poco perdido entre tanta gente esperando no cambiara a hulk de repente suspiro pesadamente cuando dio con Natasha y estaban hablando en la barra.

 _ **ooh así que tú y maría uhmm?**_

 _ **sabes qué? solo voy a hablar con bruce para obtener un consejo REAL**_

 _ **oh vamos hombre**_

dijo eso sin sonar a reclamo despidiéndose con su mano nada más y dejando a su amigo ahí mientras bajaba con calma sorteando entre la gente y las manos que intentaban detenerle para una charla aunque sea breve Steve llego a la barra donde estaba ya bruce solo con Natasha y esta le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo el lugar donde debía mirar realmente, maría estaba hablando con Tony, Rhody y Thor mantenía una mirada seria pero teniendo una sonrisa ligera que era menos fingida de lo habitual mientras hablaba con ellos el vestido le quedaba espectacular logrando que Steve no la perdiera de vista en ningún momento pensando si debía acercarse o no


	7. Chapter 7

misión

Después del incidente en la fiesta con aquel robot María y Steve se embarcaron a la misión de rescate mientras los demás rastreaban el escondite de la fugitiva, aterrizaron en las afueras de sokobia llegarían a directamente a interrogar un testigo en un edificio abandonado de la mano de dios y el hombre, vagabundos y drogadicto se refugiaban en ese lugar ciertamente no era el mejor sitio para iniciar, pero debía apresurarse.

\- _**en cuanto tengamos la información corroborada podremos infiltrarnos en el lugar y hacer la maniobra de rescate.**_

Hablaba Steve en voz suave sabía que María podría escucharle sin problemas mientras caminaba aquel lugar mostrando una foto de la persona que buscaban sin muchos resultados ese era el problema cuando entras a lugares como esos nadie a habla, nadie ve nada.

\- _**de acuerdo le daré 400 a quien me diga dónde encontrarlo**_

Un tipo harapiento se acercó a ello diciéndole quién podría hacer pero María a pesar de estar casi por completo tapado por trapos supo reconocerlo era su pista, tomo su brazo y con poca delicadeza lo llevo aún sitio apartado dónde poder interrogarlo

Realmente la cooperación no era lo suyo María tuvo que ponerse sería causándole una sorpresa enorme a Steve que la veía sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, el comentario que había hecho el tipo sobre que habían vendido a esos hermanos realmente le molestó sobre manera tocando una fibra sensible en ella como para hacerle daño.

 _ **\- muy bien no quieres hablar está bien, pero ella como pudiste ver no es tan paciente como yo así que te sugiero empieces hablar**_.

Decía Steve que ayudaba al hombre a sentarse de regreso a la silla, le sangraba la nariz por el golpe propinado contra la mesa y María estaba que lo quería matar en ese momento, pero se contuvo con una señal de paciencia de Steve, suspiro levemente para luego tomar la mano del tipo haciendo que este diera la mano con la otra tomo una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y la clavo en la mesa justo en medio de sus dedos

\- _**preguntaré de nuevo...y espero esta vez respondas ...donde los tienen?**_

 _ **\- de verdad que no lo sé yo solo conduje hasta donde me indicaron y dejé el camión ...después de eso no sé nada por favor…. Yo en verdad que no lo se**_

María estaba perdiendo paciencia pero conforme pasaban los minutos el hombre comenzó a hablar diciendo quien lo contrato, la forma de pago y el lugar de entrega tomo su navaja de nuevo guardando la y poniéndola en su bolsillo dejando aquel tipo ahí tomo sus cosas y Steve la siguió en silencio

 _ **\- está todo bien María?**_

María se detuvo para mirarlo cuando escucho su pregunta, estaba tensa se podía ver por como apretaba la mandíbula emprendió de nuevo el andar cuando estuvieron cerca del vehículo que los llevaría a la ciudad hablo abrió la puerta lanzando su mochila a la parte trasera del vehículo y lo encaro.

\- _**cuando tenía 7 mi padre intento venderme por unas botellas de licor afortunadamente la vecina me salvó... Pero no me salvó de la golpiza que me dio después, así que no, no estoy bien**_

Levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo mostrando una cicatriz en su antebrazo ya algo vieja por la forma y el color que tenia

\- _**me rompió el brazo...así que no capitán no estoy bien con la idea de saber que un par de niños fueron vendidos para comprar drogas**_

Dicho eso dejo a Steve parado donde estaba ella entro al vehículo ahora entendía su actitud y por qué decía ella que tenía mucho equipaje sobre sus hombros cuando hablaron ese día en el bar suspiro pesado acomodándose en el asiento del piloto para comenzar a conducir, después de un par de horas llegaron a la ciudad fingiendo ser una pareja que estaba de vacaciones y que venían de excursión alojándose en una posada

Solo dejaron algunas cosas y fueron a recorrer la ciudad en busca de más pistas necesitaba avanzar con rapidez y cautela, entraron a un restaurante era un silencio incómodo entre ellos después de lo que María le había dicho Steve permaneció muy callado y eso a María la estaba de cierta manera impacientando suspiro pesadamente mirando por la ventana a dos tipos que los han estado siguiendo María solo debió hacer una señal para que Steve se pusiera en alerta primero se levantó el y después ella caminando al interior de la cocina diciéndole a la encargada que debía salir que corrían peligro.

Tomando posición de ataque se prepararon a recibir a quien fuera el que entrara en el lugar Steve se encargó de las luces mientras María tomaba un mazo que utilizaban para la carne como arma principal para defenderse

No fue tarea fácil entraron dos uno ataco a Steve mientras el otro seguía peleando con María por el estilo de combate que tenían podía saber que eran mercenarios se movían con rapidez apenas teniendo tiempo de respirar y regresar el golpeó o siquiera cubrirse.

Cuando escucho un disparo María se distrajo buscando la fuente de dicho ruido y quién lo había recibido Steve estaba bien pero ella ahora estaba en el piso recibiendo una patada departe de su contrincante aguantándose el quejido se levantó como pudo pero las sirenas de policía fue suficiente para que todo se detuviera y aquellos hombres salieran huyendo del lugar dejando a María y Steve en la situación de buscar una salida también pues no podían ser atrapados.

Cuando lograron esquivar a las autoridades llegaron silenciosos a la posada metiéndose en la habitación sin mayor alboroto, María fue la primera en desplomarse en el sillón mientras Steve en la enorme cama que estaba en el cuarto.

- _ **tengo que limpiarme ...**_

Dijo metiéndose en el baño cerrando la puerta sin asegurarse que estaba bien cerrada realmente necesitaba hacer un recuento de daños sentía una costilla lastimada se quitó la playera dejando ver su sostén y su cuerpo magullado

Steve estaba sentado se quitó la chamarra dejándola en la cama el también necesitaba limpiar la mugre y sangre se pasó al sillón quitándose las botas para cuando saliera María entrar rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo noto la puerta medio abierta desde esa pequeña abertura podía ver a María limpiando la nariz probablemente sangre del golpe recibido, algunos moretones surcaban su cuerpo y las cicatrices se notaban algunas más recientes que otra.

Pero sobre todo su figura la que en ocasiones escondía con trajes sastres pero que con falda se podía notar de mejor manera se veía que mantenía un régimen de ejercicio a pesar de estar la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupada Steve no podía dejar de mirar estaba perdido memorizando cada detalle de ella hasta que la puerta volvió abrirse

María a esas alturas ya no le importaba si él le veía o no tendrían que compartir la habitación y era tonto ocultar o esconder su cuerpo pero evitaría hablar en lo posible con el, Steve se levantó y se encerró en el baño sin decir una palabra y desviando la mirada se sentía avergonzado por haberla visto a escondidas y que ella saliera sin cubrirse de nuevo solo causo más vergüenza en el

María estaba cansada, pero necesitaba seguir enfocada durante la lucha había logrado sacar algunas cosas del bolsillo del pantalón de su oponente dándole pequeños indicios de dónde podrían estar cuando salieran en su búsqueda suspiro pesadamente ni siquiera había comido, fue cuando Steve salió del baño más aseado, pero con las mismas ropas sin decir nada más salió de la habitación ni siquiera miró a María la dejo ahí totalmente desconcertada.

María tomo ropa limpia y entro al baño de nuevo una ducha sería lo mejor aprovechando que Steve había salido no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero estaba segura que lo que había dicho horas antes había causado tal impresión en el que prefería mantenerse alejado de ella lo suficiente para completar la misión y eso le hacía sentirse extraña aún no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba nada sentirse de esa manera y sobre todo que el fuera el causante


	8. Chapter 8

misión

Después del incidente en la fiesta con aquel robot María y Steve se embarcaron a la misión de rescate mientras los demás rastreaban el escondite de la fugitiva, aterrizaron en las afueras de sokobia llegarían a directamente a interrogar un testigo en un edificio abandonado de la mano de dios y el hombre, vagabundos y drogadicto se refugiaban en ese lugar ciertamente no era el mejor sitio para iniciar, pero debía apresurarse.

\- _**en cuanto tengamos la información corroborada podremos infiltrarnos en el lugar y hacer la maniobra de rescate.**_

Hablaba Steve en voz suave sabía que María podría escucharle sin problemas mientras caminaba aquel lugar mostrando una foto de la persona que buscaban sin muchos resultados ese era el problema cuando entras a lugares como esos nadie a habla, nadie ve nada.

\- _**de acuerdo le daré 400 a quien me diga dónde encontrarlo**_

Un tipo harapiento se acercó a ello diciéndole quién podría hacer pero María a pesar de estar casi por completo tapado por trapos supo reconocerlo era su pista, tomo su brazo y con poca delicadeza lo llevo aún sitio apartado dónde poder interrogarlo

Realmente la cooperación no era lo suyo María tuvo que ponerse sería causándole una sorpresa enorme a Steve que la veía sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, el comentario que había hecho el tipo sobre que habían vendido a esos hermanos realmente le molestó sobre manera tocando una fibra sensible en ella como para hacerle daño.

 _ **\- muy bien no quieres hablar está bien, pero ella como pudiste ver no es tan paciente como yo así que te sugiero empieces hablar**_.

Decía Steve que ayudaba al hombre a sentarse de regreso a la silla, le sangraba la nariz por el golpe propinado contra la mesa y María estaba que lo quería matar en ese momento, pero se contuvo con una señal de paciencia de Steve, suspiro levemente para luego tomar la mano del tipo haciendo que este diera la mano con la otra tomo una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y la clavo en la mesa justo en medio de sus dedos

\- _**preguntaré de nuevo...y espero esta vez respondas ...donde los tienen?**_

 _ **\- de verdad que no lo sé yo solo conduje hasta donde me indicaron y dejé el camión ...después de eso no sé nada por favor…. Yo en verdad que no lo se**_

María estaba perdiendo paciencia pero conforme pasaban los minutos el hombre comenzó a hablar diciendo quien lo contrato, la forma de pago y el lugar de entrega tomo su navaja de nuevo guardando la y poniéndola en su bolsillo dejando aquel tipo ahí tomo sus cosas y Steve la siguió en silencio

 _ **\- está todo bien María?**_

María se detuvo para mirarlo cuando escucho su pregunta, estaba tensa se podía ver por como apretaba la mandíbula emprendió de nuevo el andar cuando estuvieron cerca del vehículo que los llevaría a la ciudad hablo abrió la puerta lanzando su mochila a la parte trasera del vehículo y lo encaro.

\- _**cuando tenía 7 mi padre intento venderme por unas botellas de licor afortunadamente la vecina me salvó... Pero no me salvó de la golpiza que me dio después, así que no, no estoy bien**_

Levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo mostrando una cicatriz en su antebrazo ya algo vieja por la forma y el color que tenia

\- _**me rompió el brazo...así que no capitán no estoy bien con la idea de saber que un par de niños fueron vendidos para comprar drogas**_

Dicho eso dejo a Steve parado donde estaba ella entro al vehículo ahora entendía su actitud y por qué decía ella que tenía mucho equipaje sobre sus hombros cuando hablaron ese día en el bar suspiro pesado acomodándose en el asiento del piloto para comenzar a conducir, después de un par de horas llegaron a la ciudad fingiendo ser una pareja que estaba de vacaciones y que venían de excursión alojándose en una posada

Solo dejaron algunas cosas y fueron a recorrer la ciudad en busca de más pistas necesitaba avanzar con rapidez y cautela, entraron a un restaurante era un silencio incómodo entre ellos después de lo que María le había dicho Steve permaneció muy callado y eso a María la estaba de cierta manera impacientando suspiro pesadamente mirando por la ventana a dos tipos que los han estado siguiendo María solo debió hacer una señal para que Steve se pusiera en alerta primero se levantó el y después ella caminando al interior de la cocina diciéndole a la encargada que debía salir que corrían peligro.

Tomando posición de ataque se prepararon a recibir a quien fuera el que entrara en el lugar Steve se encargó de las luces mientras María tomaba un mazo que utilizaban para la carne como arma principal para defenderse

No fue tarea fácil entraron dos uno ataco a Steve mientras el otro seguía peleando con María por el estilo de combate que tenían podía saber que eran mercenarios se movían con rapidez apenas teniendo tiempo de respirar y regresar el golpeó o siquiera cubrirse.

Cuando escucho un disparo María se distrajo buscando la fuente de dicho ruido y quién lo había recibido Steve estaba bien pero ella ahora estaba en el piso recibiendo una patada departe de su contrincante aguantándose el quejido se levantó como pudo pero las sirenas de policía fue suficiente para que todo se detuviera y aquellos hombres salieran huyendo del lugar dejando a María y Steve en la situación de buscar una salida también pues no podían ser atrapados.

Cuando lograron esquivar a las autoridades llegaron silenciosos a la posada metiéndose en la habitación sin mayor alboroto, María fue la primera en desplomarse en el sillón mientras Steve en la enorme cama que estaba en el cuarto.

- _ **tengo que limpiarme ...**_

Dijo metiéndose en el baño cerrando la puerta sin asegurarse que estaba bien cerrada realmente necesitaba hacer un recuento de daños sentía una costilla lastimada se quitó la playera dejando ver su sostén y su cuerpo magullado

Steve estaba sentado se quitó la chamarra dejándola en la cama el también necesitaba limpiar la mugre y sangre se pasó al sillón quitándose las botas para cuando saliera María entrar rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo noto la puerta medio abierta desde esa pequeña abertura podía ver a María limpiando la nariz probablemente sangre del golpe recibido, algunos moretones surcaban su cuerpo y las cicatrices se notaban algunas más recientes que otra.

Pero sobre todo su figura la que en ocasiones escondía con trajes sastres pero que con falda se podía notar de mejor manera se veía que mantenía un régimen de ejercicio a pesar de estar la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupada Steve no podía dejar de mirar estaba perdido memorizando cada detalle de ella hasta que la puerta volvió abrirse

María a esas alturas ya no le importaba si él le veía o no tendrían que compartir la habitación y era tonto ocultar o esconder su cuerpo pero evitaría hablar en lo posible con el, Steve se levantó y se encerró en el baño sin decir una palabra y desviando la mirada se sentía avergonzado por haberla visto a escondidas y que ella saliera sin cubrirse de nuevo solo causo más vergüenza en el

María estaba cansada, pero necesitaba seguir enfocada durante la lucha había logrado sacar algunas cosas del bolsillo del pantalón de su oponente dándole pequeños indicios de dónde podrían estar cuando salieran en su búsqueda suspiro pesadamente ni siquiera había comido, fue cuando Steve salió del baño más aseado, pero con las mismas ropas sin decir nada más salió de la habitación ni siquiera miró a María la dejo ahí totalmente desconcertada.

María tomo ropa limpia y entro al baño de nuevo una ducha sería lo mejor aprovechando que Steve había salido no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero estaba segura que lo que había dicho horas antes había causado tal impresión en el que prefería mantenerse alejado de ella lo suficiente para completar la misión y eso le hacía sentirse extraña aún no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba nada sentirse de esa manera y sobre todo que el fuera el causante


	9. Chapter 9

rescate

Durante un par de horas María se había quedado sola en la habitación de la posada había decidido mandar un mensaje a Natasha para notificar que aún estaban investigando y que necesitaba el mapa de un viejo edificio posiblemente la base de los villanos, mientras lo hacía Steve regreso con comida en bolsas de papel empujando la puerta despacio pensando que María probablemente esté dormida pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vestida solo con la bata de baño pues acaba de salir de la ducha

 _ **\- todo bien?**_

Pregunto al verlo parado en medio de la habitación causando que se despabilara cuando escucho su voz camino hasta una pequeña mesa para dejar todo sobre está

 _ **\- traje comida y salí a investigar un poco**_

Respondió para luego con una señal de su mano le invitaba a buscar sus alimentos suspiro levemente tenía un sonrojo leve pues no estaba acostumbrado a tener una mujer como ella solo vistiendo de esa manera.

 _ **\- yo mandé un mensaje a Nat para pedir información cuando peleamos contra los hombres logré sacar algunas cosas de su ropa y había una dirección**_

Decía mientras tomaba un plato y un vaso con soda para llevarlo a la cama y poder comer con calma mientras esperaba que su amiga y compañera le mandara lo que necesitaba.

María solo sentía la mirada que Steve tenía en ella y de cierto modo le gustaba pero se sentía incómodo pues según ella no tenía anda relevante que valiera la pena ver suspiro levemente cuando terminó de comer .

 _ **\- esto sería divertido si no fuera una misión de rescate**_

Mencionaba Steve pues tenía meses buscando una manera de volver a salir con ella con poco éxito realmente debía conformarse con solo mirarla, pero ahora que estaba ahí teniéndolo tan cerca le estaba costando no poder hablar

 _ **\- sí probablemente**_...

Dijo en un murmullo no sabía si le había escuchado solo sabía que debía revisar los planos que habían llegado a la computadora para poder revisarlos colocó la máquina sobre sus piernas cuando se sentó para poder manejarla de mejor modo, Steve acercó una silla para poder ver la pantalla.

 _ **\- en el pueblo dijeron que muchos han desapareció y que no sabían exactamente por qué o donde pero que en las afueras hay un edificio que es sospechoso.**_

 _ **\- debe ser este la dirección que le di a Nat muestra esto tiene túneles bajo el edificio bien pueden estar ocultos la manera más rápida de llegar es en el centro de la ciudad**_

Respondió finalmente María mientras fruncía el ceño levemente al notar como se dividían los muros dando a entender que había pasajes secretos

 _ **\- creo que deberíamos entrar hoy mientras está el desfile hay una festividad local y todos estarán ahí y justo pasa por una de las entradas**_

Steve señaló el lugar en la pantalla se levantó tomo una toalla y se metió al baño, María podía escuchar el agua correr de la regadera, negó levemente con la cabeza como si con eso los pensamientos que comenzaba a formarse pudieran irse.

 _ **\- estúpida Natasha y sus estúpidos comentarios...**_

Decía para si misma al ver la posdata que su amiga había dejado y que no mostró a Steve cuando se acercó suspiro pesadamente prometiéndose que le daría una buena a Natasha solo por eso

" _PD: aprovecha que estarán solo y a ver si a si se te quita lo amargada"_

Resoplo un tanto frustrada por qué siempre asociaban su estado de ánimo con la falta de sexo entre Barton y Nat siempre lograban ponerla en un estado asesino cuando lo mencionaban, dejó las cosas aún lado busco la ropa que usaría y las armas que necesitaría para la misión para cuando salió Steve del baño con la bata pues, María lo miro de reojo por alguna razón pensó que lo vería solo con una toalla, estaba abofeteándose mentalmente sentada en la silla de la mesa mirando la computadora memorizando cada entrada y posible salida del lugar.

 _ **\- esperaré afuera...**_

Dicho eso se levantó y tomo la chamarra y salió quedándose aún lado de la puerta de la habitación intentando despejarse pues aquella misión requería su total concentración para que pudiera ser exitosa

Mientras estaba ahí veía como turistas y locales caminaba a la avenida por dónde pasaría el desfile algunos llevaba ropas tradicionales y banderines, Steve salió y comenzó a caminar por delante de ella mezclándose entre la gente pero eran tanta que los empujaban y acercaba haciendo que María chocará con la espalda de Steve y este para evitar más accidentes tomo su mano.

Cuando se tocaron sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrer su palma hasta la punta de los dedos, decidió ignorarlo pensado que había sido su imaginación, mientras que Steve por su parte sintió lo mismo provocando girar su rostro para mirarla pero al no decir nada ella mantuvo el silencio hasta que llegaron dónde debía entrar.

 _ **\- yo entraré por el ala sur nos vemos en 10 en el centro de edificio...ten cuidado**_

Dicho eso Steve soltó su mano sintiendo un extraño vacío cuando comenzó alejarse de ella buscando el lugar por dónde debía entras mientras María sentía que le había quitado el aire en algún punto de ese trayecto suspiro levemente entre el ruido de la gente y el desfile era imposible que le escucharán entrar rompiendo la reja, pero no tuvo que hacer pues veía como llevaban a una chica rubia arrastras prácticamente un tipo fornido, no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo su cuerpo se movió solo dando grande zancadas se acercó dando el primer golpe, una pelea se formó entre ellos mientras la chica veía la oportunidad de esconderse.

La pelea parecía interminable nadie escuchaba o lograba darse cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba, María se distrajo un momento con el sonido de una explosión de pirotecnia eso le fue suficiente a su oponente para derribarla y buscar ventaja, pero no contó con que María sería más lista al tomar un cable que en el piso estaba levantándose con rapidez dar una pata en la parte posterior de la rodilla obligándolo a hincarse y enredar el cable en su cuello

La voz de Steve en el intercomunicador era constante cuando el tipo dejo de moverse resoplo y pudo responder con un " aquí estoy" con un jadeo de cansancio la chica rubia salió de su escondite mirando asustada el cuerpo inerte y a María .

 _ **\- estarás bien necesito que te quedes aquí...volveré por ti**_

Decía con ayuda de sus manos para que ella logrará entender pero fue en vano cuando vio la oportunidad salió corriendo, dejando un asunto menos en María que caminando ya armada gracias al cadáver de su contrincante tirado en el suelo, poco a poco fue eliminando los obstáculos hasta llegar a unas escaleras sabía que debía esperar a Steve pero los gritos que se lograban escuchar le estaba taladrando los oídos, cuando empujó la puerta una mano en su hombro la detuvo giro con rapidez y apunto con el arma cuando vio el escudo la bajo dando un suspiro pesado, Steve tenía las manos arriba por reflejo.

- _ **\- entremos yo cubro al frente**_

 _ **\- y yo disparo**_

Respondió María cuando finalmente entraron bajaron lo que serían dos pisos los corredores era iluminados con farolas eléctricas había celdas y el olor era nauseabundo causando que doliera respirar, revisaron cada rincón, en una habitación encontraron a un joven de pelo blanco amarrado a una mesa con diversas agujas clavadas en su cuerpo respiraba muy mal y el pulso era débil no lo lograría para cuando regresarán por él.

 _ **\- es uno de los hermanos.**_

Decía María al reconocer su rostro su pelo no era el mismo, pero si su cara le miró con tristeza una vida joven cortada en manos de unos bastardos que no respetaban la vida humana, mientras ella lo revisaba Steve veía la computadora un símbolo apareció en la pantalla

\- _**María vamos a necesitar refuerzos**_

Dijo Steve mostrando aquel logo maldito de Hydra lo miro con enojo y horror de solo imaginar que había hecho con el niño, tomo el teléfono satelital y mando el mensaje código de refuerzo junto con su ubicación, no sabía cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar, pero ellos debían seguir avanzando

 _ **\- debemos encontrar a la chica será mejor divi….**_

No termino de decirlo la puerta se abrió y Steve envolvió a María entre sus brazos escondiéndose tras de la puerta para evitar ser descubiertos, otra vez la sensación de electricidad recorriendo les a los dos y ese nudo en la garganta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo sin que nadie pasará Steve soltó a María que estaba callada y miraba aún lado intentando esconder el sonrojo en su rostro mientras Steve miraba el techo de forma fascinante casi como si hablara con él, ella aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención

\- _**debemos dividirnos será más rápido salida oeste nos vemos ahí en 15 asumiendo que llegue el equipo en ese tiempo.**_

Decía María tomando el rifle y revisando la munición, solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Steve abrió la puerta para salir el primero y dejando a María que se acercaba al chico

 _ **\- volveré, lucha prometo regresar con tu hermana…lucha**_

Le decía cerca del oído no sabía si podría escucharla, pero debía intentarlo cuando pensó que era tiempo suficiente salió de la habitación recorriendo cada rincón y dejando explosivos que había encontrado en una bodega en lugares estratégicos, hasta que la voz de Steve se volvió a escuchar

\- _**tengo a la chica está bien ...me atacó, pero logré calmarla... Te veo en el punto de extracción**_

Dicho eso la comunicación paro María estaba disparando a un grupo armado lanzo una granada de luz paralizante mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para regresar por el chico el problema sería moverlo, cuando estaba pensando cómo hacerlo la voz de alguien se escuchó.

 _ **\- necesitas una mano?**_

 _ **\- que sean dos**_

Respondió María con una media sonrisa mientras Nat se encargaba del enemigo María desconectaba al chico y lo subía sobre su hombro en una maniobra de bombero para luego salir del lugar.

\- _**bolsillo izquierdo de la chamarra hay un detonador.**_

Nat lo tomo cuando salieron a campo abierto estaba siendo seguidas por soldados de Hydra y cuando pudieron sentir la brisa fresca y ver el quinjet frente a ellas Nat accionó el detonador explociones se escuchaban, Barton y Steve ayudaron a María con el cuerpo del chico y Nat apura a María reclamando por la cantidad de explosivos empleados .

\- _**sí querías vaporizarlos usa una nuclear la próxima**_

 _ **\- podrías dejar de quejarte y sacarnos de aquí.**_

Tony soltó una palabrotas por lo mandona que era cerrando las compuertas para despegar con rapidez antes de ser alcanzados por las explosiones y el escombro, la gente había salido corriendo con la primera explosiones y un par de robot hechos por Tony se encargaban de mantener el orden entre la población 


	10. Chapter 10

torre vengadores

el vuelo de regreso fue todo menos tranquilo mientras estaban sobrevolando el chico entro en show y entre maría y Nat tuvieron que ayudar a banner con las maniobras de resucitación mientras Barton y Thor procuraban mantener tranquila a la hermana que gritaba que lo ayudaran hasta que la vos de tony aun lado de Steve señalo la sangre en un costado de maría, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la herida la adrenalina hizo un buen trabajo durante ese tiempo incluso en ese momento maría no sentía nada si no fuera por la preocupación de Nat al verla y de Steve que intentaba separarla de ahí para poder revisarla y ver que la herida no fuera grave pero ella se negó, las discusiones eran fuertes pero maría se mantuvo aun lado del banner ayudando con lo que el pedía mientras Nat pasaba las herramientas necesarias

 _ **-5 minutos estaremos aterrizando ya avise a la doctora cho y maría no tienes excusa en cuanto aterricemos tú también serás llevada al ala de cuidados intensivos.**_

ordeno tony pues en ese momento su papel de jefe y líder del equipo salió a la luz como pocas veces, 5 minutos y ellos estaban aterrizando ahí fue que maría se derrumbó por completo quedando inconsciente sostenida en parte por banner y por Steve mientras un par de camillas entraban en la nave junto con la doctora y sus asistentes llevando con rapidez a los dos heridos y a la chica para una mejor revisión

 _ **-como no fue que no me di cuenta que ella está herida**_

se recriminaba Steve en aquella mini reunión con sus compañeros que esperaban los informes del estado de salud de todo Nat suspiro pesadamente sentada frente la computadora monitoreando las cámaras del área de salud para saber cómo estaban los tres pero en su mente revisaba cada detalle de su llegada al lugar y como encontró maría ni siquiera ella había visto la maldita herida y ella como siempre no mostraba dolor o molestia.

 _ **-incluso lo cargo yo debí hacerlo, pero no, ella lo hizo primero ...si maría no se muere la matare yo por ser tan testaruda**_

decía Nat dejando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que algunas cosas cayeran fuera de su lugar suspiro pesadamente Steve estaba muy callado obviamente se culpaba a su manera mientras tony y Thor simplemente preferían no comentar nada mas

 _ **-no tiene caso seguir quejándote sabes perfectamente que maría es a si por eso fury no la dejaba ir a misiones, recuerda lo que paso en Italia tenía tres costillas rotas y casi se perfora el pulmón sacándote a ti de aquella caverna, si yo no hubiera llegado ni tu ni ella lo estuvieran contando**_

decía Clint mientras se mantenía sentado en el barandal mirando a todos que mantenían en silencio Natasha estaba por replicar cuando la voz de la doctora cho anunciaba que ya podían ir por el informe de salud de los tres pacientes cuando llegaron la primera en hablar fue Nat

- _ **entonces como están?**_

pregunto un poco dudosa pensaba en lo peor no era la primera vez que maría casi moría en alguna misión o por alguna locura de Nat intentando salvarla o de Clint que se pasaba de impulsivo en los primeros años de la agencia

- _ **en el caso de la señorita Hill…Bueno ella estará bien la bala entro y salió limpia no daño ningún vaso sanguíneo importante pero rozo levemente el hígado fuera de eso ella tendrá una recuperación rápida, descubrí algunas cosas más pero eso lo discutiré con ella más adelante cuando despierte**_

decía mientras miraba la pantalla de su Tablet mientras los demás escuchaban con atención, Steve y Nat levantaron las cejas un tanto sorprendidos que otra cosa podría tener maría aparte de aquel disparo .

 _ **-la chica en cambio su poderes son algo volátiles tendrá mucho por procesar y deberá aprender a controlar sus poderes fuera de eso físicamente está bien…tiene baja las vitaminas pero nada que un par de inyecciones no ayuden**_

tony asintió con la cabeza al escucharla y saco el teléfono para hacer una llamada saliendo del laboratorio mientras banner revisaba lo que la doctora le pasaba pues los dos hermanos tenían concentración de energía gama en su cuerpo

- _ **por el que no puedo hablar es el chico tiene seriamente dañada la columna y no sabría decir si volverá a caminar si llegara a salvarse, se nota que paso por tortura por las heridas y tener una fuerte infección no ayuda, por ahora lo tenemos en coma inducido sus vitales son bajas, pero sigue luchando…se aferra a la vida eso es bueno**_

Nat y Barton agradecieron a la doctora para luego ir a ver a maría mientras banner y Steve se fueron con la chica aun no sabían cómo se llamaban y debía obtener información rápida pues era de hydra de quien hablaban estaba haciendo que personas tuvieran poderes y eso no es nada bueno solo significaba problemas para todos, las horas pasaron maría estaba despertando y era Nat quien le vigilaba en ese momento pues Steve solo paso por un rato para saber cómo seguía.

 _ **-al fin despiertas, ya pensaba yo que te quedarías como la bella durmiente.**_

dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado levantándose de la silla para impedir que maría se sentara debía permanecer acostado por un tiempo más, le informo lo que había pasado con ellas y los dos hermanos de paso reclamándole por no decir nada de la herida.

 _ **-sinceramente ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba herida, estaba más ocupada por salvar al chico y mi trasero de las explosiones Nat, como para pararme a ver si tenía una herida**_

dio un suspiro pesadamente le dolía el costado evidentemente tendría una cicatriz nueva y eso le desagradaba mucho, pero le molestaba más el no ver a cierto rubio al despertar, miro a su amiga pareciera que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento pues se formó una sonrisa cínica

- _ **-Steve estuvo cuidándote por un rato lo mande a comer pues no comió nada en un buen rato...cuando dejaras de aparentar maría él te gusta y tú a él solo deben darse un chance**_

maría miro hacia un lado no le daría respuesta y mucho menos la razón solo quería olvidar lo sucedido y llevar la vida que le deparaba el destino nada más, Nat negó con la cabeza para luego decir que iría a dormir un rato que vendría Barton a relevarla, maría dio un suspiro cuando la vio salir pero la mirada de Thor en la puerta llamo su atención, se quedó ahí como esperando a que le dieran permiso a entrar.

 _ **-pasa Thor a pesar de lo que dicen no muerdo y no congelo a las personas**_

dijo algo sarcástica pero Thor solo atino a sonreír dejando su martillo en el suelo tomo la silla que segundos antes Nat ocupaba, le parecía extraño que el dios del trueno estuviera en su habitación pero espero a que el hablara primero.

 _ **-lady maría debo decir que es usted es muy valiente y fácilmente podría ser una valkiria en el ejército de mi padre Odín pero debe tener más cuidado usted es mortal y frágil...**_

Thor se cayó al ver como maría levantaba una ceja por la última palabra debía corregirse con el tiempo que tenía en midgard aprendió que eso podría ofender algunas mujeres, carraspeo un poco aclarándose la garganta

 _ **-lo que intento decir...**_

 _-_ _ **-lo que Thor intenta decir es que tienes un equipo que te respalda y deberías ser más cuidadosa cuando estés en misiones con alguno de nosotros**_

dijo la voz de Steve al entrar saludo a Thor con una palmada en su espalda, Thor vio su oportunidad de huir de la mirada asesina de maría tomo su martillo y de un par de zancadas largas salió de la habitación dejando sola a maría con Steve, el ambiente era tenso y denso bien podrían cortar con un cuchillo pero ellos dos se miraba con intensidad que no lograban descifrar, Steve se sentó acercando la silla a la cama tenía una charola en mano con comida que le darían a maría.

 _ **-me dijeron que podías comer y me ofrecí a cuidarte para evitar que Barton y romanoff te estuvieran regañando todo el tiempo**_

 _ **-no era necesario yo misma puedo...**_

Steve la paro con una mano para que dejara de hablar no tenía derecho a réplica con eso se lo dijo todo debía aguantar y aceptar como Steve comenzaba a darle de comer, maría mentía con todos sus diente estaba mal sentía el cuerpo pesado y claramente no podía ni levantar una cuchara y ahora tenía al capitán américa dándole de comer en la boca como si fueran algo más, que solo compañeros de trabajo, aquello parecía más una pesadilla que un sueño de solo pensar que debía pasar más días se volvería loca


	11. Chapter 11

asignación

los días pasaron y maría ya era libre de caminar fuera de su habitación pero no de abandonarla gracias a una infección que le dio tuvo que ser puesta de nuevo en terapia intensiva mientras descubrían que era lo que pasaba con ella, pero ahora estaba bien y podía caminar sin problemas merodeando un poco en los pasillos pues estaba sola y caminaban con la barra de hierro que tenía su medicamento y sueros, miro la primera ventana el chico aun no sabía sus nombres así que se limitaba solo decirlo a si estaba ahí metido en una capsula de estasis manteniendo lo en coma poco a poco se recuperaba ,pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver ahí a Steve con la hermana del chico al parecer hablan sobre algo que hizo sonrojar a Steve provocando que maría se molestara y diera media vuelta pero al hacerlo se encontró con Nat que le daba una sonrisa de medio lado con todo el cinismo que le caracteriza.

 _ **-nunca pensé que tú de todas las mujeres que conozco fueras celosa maría**_

la mirada de maría la fulmino y paso a un lado de ella alejándose cuando escucho que la puerta se abría posiblemente Nat entraba tony, le contó que ella sentía una especie de apego por la chica y que se la pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _ **-Nat está enamorándose y no se da cuenta...**_

murmuro mientras se topaba de frente con fury que le miraba con los brazos cursados detrás de su espalda y le miraba con su único ojo de manera inquisitiva, sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo fuera de su cama y que él le reprendiera de esa manera lo hacía ver peor de lo que era realmente

- _ **agente Hill que parte de que sus órdenes son recuperarse por completo y guardar cama no entendió?**_

pregunto con su voz autoritaria maría sabía que solo se preocupaba por ella pero no pudo ponerse en posiciones de firmes y poner su cara seria, intentando guardar la compostura a pesar de la pequeña punzada en la herida que tenia

- _ **-lo lamento señor, pero comienzo a enloquecer de solo ver la pared blanca y Natasha como Barton no son precisamente la mejor de las visitas**_

intento que no sonara como una queja, pero realmente eso era siempre que Natasha la visitaba terminaban peleando y arrojándose algún objeto cercano y Barton se la pasaba contando chistes malos y lo que lograba escuchar de los ductos de ventilación.

 _ **-tengo entendido que Thor también es visita...**_

 _ **-sí señor pero termina comiéndose lo que me dejan para mí y divagando con sus hazañas en asgard, al principio era interesante pero luego se volvió cansado como si quisiera que tuviera información y costumbres de todos los reinos por alguna razón...**_

fury entrecerró el ojo bueno y se acercó a maría, causando que esta se diera cuenta finalmente que era esas visitas de Thor hacia cada tanto, con su cabeza comenzó a mover la de forma negativa aun sin decir nada todavía

 _ **-agente Hill iras con Thor a su mundo por tiempo indefinido te encargaras de vigilar a loki…**_

 _ **-QUEE! NO ...no…no, no señor**_

levanto su mano para detenerlo fue la primera vez que maría se negaba a una orden directa de fury, pero este no se inmuto y espero a que ella se calmara para poder continuar con la asignación, maría suspiro pesadamente y guardo silencio era evidente que no podía ni siquiera replicar ahora sería la niñera de loki en asgard

 _ **-como decía iras vigilaras y evaluaras si loki es acto para ser liberado y apoyar a la iniciativa vengadores, también ayudaras en las negociaciones de los mundos donde lo quieren muerto para evitar conflictos futuros cuando este definitivamente en la tierra con nosotros**_

maría no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba sentía la necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo, pero era una orden directa de su jefe y mentor suspiro pesadamente asintió y dando por terminada la conversación, detrás de ellas estaba Nat y Steve que había escuchado todo sobre la asignación y no dudaron entrar a la habitación de maría

 _ **-no vas a ir**_

fue lo primero que dijo Steve al entrar causando que maría y Nat lo miraran con sorpresa y asombro en el rostro, Natasha se acercó a maría ayudándola a subir a la cama para que se acomodara estaba seria mirando a Steve.

- _ **-tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, no somos nada para que te pongas a si**_

aquello hizo que Steve abriera y cerrara la boca intentando hablar, pero sin poder emitir ningún sonido parecía un pez fuera del agua en ese momento causándole un poco de risa a Nat mientras Steve que salió de la habitación prácticamente sacando humo de los oídos dejo a las dos mujeres solas

- _ **-sé que no te puedes negar a la asignación, pero no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás ahí...podrías perder mucho mientras no estas**_

decía mientras con su mano señalaba la puerta por donde había salido Steve, maría suspiro mientras pensaba en que hacer su cabeza era un lio lo único que sabía ahora era que su vida volvería a dar un giro drástico de nuevo


	12. Chapter 12

los nueve reinos

Durante la recuperación de María, Thor le informaba sobre los nueve Reyno del árbol de Yggdrasil informándole de Ada uno de hecho con divagación causando la impaciencia de María aflorara en esos momentos teniendo que recurrir a libros de historia y leyendas nórdicas para poder tener referencias.

Nat le conseguía todo lo que pedía y Wanda que no se separaba de Nat le ayudaba a traducir para María libros cuyo lenguajes no conocía el único que no se apareció durante todo ese tiempo fue Steve cuando María le dijo que no tenía derechos sobre ella él se alejó causando su arrepentimiento por cómo se había expresado pero nada podía hacer le quedaba poco tiempo para aprender todo lo que pudieras por qué ella iría como representante humano.

- _ **Helheim, el hogar de los muertos...un lugar lúgubre tendremos un representante tendrás que tener cuidado suele mostrar a los muertos que cargas contigo**_

Thor le señaló una imagen de un libro era lo más parecido que tenían en la tierra a representar ese lugar

 _ **-Svartalfaheim, el hogar de los elfos oscuros y de los enanos. No hay mucho de ellos perecieron en una de las tantas guerras con Odín así que …**_

- _ **Niflheim, el hogar de las nieblas y el terror en está vive un dragón que se come las almas, el no estará presente en la asamblea por obvias razones**_

Thor sonrió como si todo fuera un chiste causando una maldición por lo bajo en maría

- _ **Jötunheim, el hogar de los gigantes...en está Loki se hará cargo es el último de ese lugar y con el deberás hablar antes de que todo ocurra**_

 _ **-Midgard, el hogar de los humanos (también conocido como Mannaheim). Los dioses cruzaban el puente Bifröst para llegar a Midgard...yo lo cruce cuando mi padre me desterró dándome una lección importante...**_

Thor paro de hablar cuando vio como Natasha impedía que María le lanzará el florero que tenía en la mesa de noche de su cama

- _ **Vanaheim, el hogar de los venir (la tribu de los dioses de la naturaleza y de la fertilidad) …ellos aún no confirman no suele asistir a ese tipo de reuniones prefieren evitarlo en lo posible.**_

- _ **Alfheim, el hogar de los elfos de la luz (también conocido como Ljusalfheim) …ellos son un poco vanidosa y no muy humildes con ellos tendremos más cuidado por qué todo lo toman como una falta de respeto.**_

Decía Thor causando en María el volver a fruncir el entre cejo suspiro levemente levantando las manos en modo de paz por qué Natasha y Wanda ya se unían ahora a maría

- _ **Asgard, el reino de los dioses (Æsir)...mi hogar donde las más famosas leyenda...ok ya me cayó pero bajen esa silla...**_

Decía al ver que esta ves era Natasha la que lo amenazaba

- _ **-Muspelheim, el mundo primordial de fuego, allí se encuentra el Ginnungagap...son literalmente volátiles y tienen mucho rencor, pero prometieron comportarse aun así debemos tener cuidado con ellos pues cuando se enteren que lady María asistirá y que Loki también intentarán usar su poder**_

- _ **Partiremos en tres días el resto será pan comido la reunión será en un mes...que ahora que lo pienso aquí el tiempo corre diferente, lo que es un mes en Asgard es casi un año en la tierra.**_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que María palideciera y bajara la vista no quería pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar no pensó que tendría que estar alejada de la tierra por tanto tiempo...

- _ **A Steve le dará algo cuando se entere**_

Susurro Wanda a Nat que asentía con la cabeza y prestaba atención a María perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Thor ya se había marchado de la habitación, María tenía mucho que pensar antes de irse de la torre de los vengadores y del equipo.

Los días pasaron y María estaba ya lista con la información que tenía y su maleta hecha con pocas cosas pues Thor le había dicho que lo que necesitara le sería dado sin problemas en Asgard, todo en su cabeza era un total desastre mientras caminaba en los pasillos se topó con Barton que se despidió de ella con una sonrisa deseándole suerte, banner igual pero él dijo que aprovechará al máximo la experiencia.

Pepper estaba más preocupada era un lugar muy lejano y sin nadie que le acompañará realmente, mientras que Tony intentaba colar una cámara de vigilancia en su equipaje para poder conocer el lugar y su tecnología a lo que Mari casi le lanza un zapato para que la dejara en paz, paso por el ala médica dónde Wanda estaba visitando a su hermano como siempre y Nat le acompañaba cuando la vio llegar no le dijo nada solo la abrazo y le dio un golpe en el brazo era una señal de " no te mueras" entre ellas.

Para cuando llegó al helipuerto dónde Thor le estaba esperando vio que Steve estaba hablando con él con su tono serio no lograba escuchar muy bien que decían, pero paro cuando vio llegar a maría.

- _ **\- sé que no somos nada, pero me importas te cuidado espero volverte a ver de regreso**_

Dicho eso se retiró dejándoles espacio María cedió la maleta a Thor que pedía ayudarla por caballerosidad y pidiéndole que le abrazara una luz les iluminó para llevarlos a Asgard dónde pasaría un largo tiempo.

 _ **¿Ya se fue?**_

Pregunto Nat a Steve que veía la marca de quemadura que dejaron atrás suspiro pesadamente asintiendo en silencio los días serían eternos a partir de ese momento, pero no tenían tiempo para eso pues una señal de alerta se encendía.

Mientras tanto en Asgard María intentaba no vomitar en el puente frente heimdall, Thor la espero hasta que se recuperó aún faltaba cruzar el puente pero para eso usarían una carros a ya que María se negó a volar con él por miedo a caer o vomitar en el trayecto, María suspiraba con asombro el castillo, los colores las barcas voladoras.

\- _**que carajos son barcas deberían estar en el agua...**_

Renegó María pues en su lógica no encajaba esa imagen suspiro intentando pensar que ese no era su mundo que ahí había dioses y magia que nada de lo que ella conocía como normalidad existía ahí, incluso los saludos y modales era diferentes teniendo que adaptarse a ellos pues no quería que pensaran que no tenía ningún respeto por lo que se presentaba frente a ella.

Para cuando llegaron al castillo María que tenía la boca por el suelo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo muros rústicos y puertas de oro ornamentado de cristal, las mujeres vestían con colores vivos y sonreían alegres mientras los hombres se encargaban de todo lo demás, algo que en el interior de María era contradictorio hasta que se encontró de frente con lady sif que le saludaba con la mano de manera alegre acercándose a medio trote

- _ **Entonces era cierto Thor la trajo ...lady Hill …yo me encargaré de llevarla a su habitación y mostrarle el lugar y serviré con su guardia...**_

María la detuvo con solo su mano para que dejara de hablar, le sonrió amablemente y después miró como Thor se alejaba saludando a un par de hombres.

\- _**sif llámame solo María no te preocupes sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, no quiero que me trates como una humana más recuerda que puedo pelear. Quiero que me guíes por qué este lugar es más grande de lo que pensaba y me niego a usar vestido es poco práctico.**_

Sif acepto con gusto prometiendo darle ropa más de su gusto y que no fueran solo vestidos, cuando llegaron a la habitación María volvió a sorprenderse por el tamaño que tenía era demasiado para ella, pero sif lo hizo ver cómo lo normal en ese castillo.

- _ **Por la noche tendremos un banquete y el padre de todo estará presente para conocerla...digo para conocerte María…mañana podrás ver al imbécil de Loki...por ahora descansar más tarde vendré por ti...**_

Con eso se despidió dejando a María sola en la habitación desempacando su maleta lo necesario para su tiene personal y las herramientas, pero sobre todo pensando en que estaría pasando en la tierra ahora que bien estaba ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

Asgard

pasaron unas horas sumamente largas al menos para maría a si lo sintió pero a pesar de eso pudo disfrutar de un momento único las luces de aquel lugar encendiendo en cuanto el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte fue lo más hermoso que jamás había visto y en eso estaba cuando la pesada puerta de su habitación se abría dando paso a tres mujeres una por delante de las demás se veía mayor y le dedicaba una sonrisa amble para luego situarse en una silla cercana, obligando de esa manera a maría para que se acercara ,las otras mujeres llevaban varios vestidos que fueron colocando uno a uno sobre la cama

- _ **-adivino es la madre de Thor y loki**_

 _ **\- es buena será que usa magia también? soy frigga y como bien dijo soy madre de Thor y loki esposa de Odín**_

la mujer se presentó al parecer todos tenían como costumbre decir de quienes eran madre o padre o hijos de alguien y de dónde venían causándole un dolor de cabeza a maría pues lo último que quería era decir su procedencia, pero estaba obligada a dichas costumbre

- _ **maría Hill... hija de…Robert... y bárbara Hill nacida en la tierra**_

cuando dijo el nombre de sus padre tuvo que carraspear un poco pues le costaba todo su auto control decirlo y la mujer lo notaba pues le dedico una sonrisa que le tranquilizaba y pararse frente a ella dándole la mano para estrecharla como costumbre terrena pues era así que algunos le decían cuando llego al castillo o midgardiana que no sabía cuál de las dos era peor dio un suspiro estrechando la mano de la señora y asintiendo con la cabeza levemente

 _ **-sé que será difícil estar aquí lejos de sus amigos y familia, pero esperemos que su estadía y sobre todo la experiencia sea grata, mi hijo Thor hablo muy bien de usted y dijo que podía con la tarea de juzgar a loki**_

- _ **querrá decir que sea su niñera en realidad ...mire señora frigga loki no es santo de mi devoción mato a mi amigo phill y es algo de lo que no he podido olvidarme sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero cuando tengo una asignación la cumplo al pie de la letra mientras él no me saque de mis casillas claro esta...**_

la puerta volvió abrirse interrumpiendo la charla y medio queja de maría esta vez un hombre corpulento, con gran barba y un parche en el ojo su ojo bueno vago de la señora frigga a maría sonriendo le a la primera y después mantener una sonrisa aligera en maría cuando termino de pasar, las dos mujeres que arreglaban todo se inclinaron frente a él y salieron de la habitación.

- _ **...entonces quería ver si nuestra invitada estaba siendo bien atendida, pero veo que mi bella esposa ya se está haciendo cargo...soy Odín...**_

 _ **-padre de todo dios del trueno legendario en mi tierra lleno de leyendas unas no muy creíbles...se quién es señor**_

maría tomo una postura como si estuviera de regreso en la milicia no acostumbraba a inclinarse frente a nadie y opto por solo mantener una posición de firmes con las manos atrás y la vista al frente causando la curiosidad del viejo dios frente a ella y la sonrisa divertida de la mujer de este, a pesar de ser una anciano a maría le causaba una presión extraña que le obligaba a mantener esa postura

- _ **puede relajarse señorita veo que es una guerrera por cómo se comporta, Thor ya me ha contado algunas cosas sobre usted, pero prefiero que me diga el resto...si me permite claro ver un poco en su mente**_

aquello no le gustó nada pero debía dar muestra de fe y confianza entre los dos mundos suspiro levemente asintiendo para poner su mano derecha frente a él para que pudiera tomarla, en la palma se podía ver una cicatriz vieja, Odín la miro y tomo con suavidad su mano era gruesa y mullida pero delicada al darle el apretón, al inicio no sintió nada pero se podía ver como el ojo del dios de movía como si viera todo en cámara rápida.

\- _**ya veo...vida difícil, tú padre no fue el mejor para criar una niña él solo y lidiar con su dolor...fuera de eso tu vida ha estado llena de peleas tienes muy pocos allegados que considerada familia incluso alguien que te gusta...**_

Eso último hizo que María levantará las cejas no sabía que había visto en su cabeza para que dijera eso, soltó su mano cuando el aflojó el agarre y con una sonrisa se despidió dejando sola de nuevo a las mujeres

 _ **\- lady Hill escoja el vestido que quiera estoy segura que le quedará perfectamente cualquiera de ellos en un rato vendrá sif para llevarla al banquete, por favor solo llámeme frigga y mañana podrá ver a loki**_

Dicho eso se despidió de ella con una leve sonrisa y la dejo sola en la habitación dejándola con el predicamento de elegir ella sola lo que debía vestir las doncellas regresaron diciendo que le ayudarán con su higiene causando que María se negara rotundamente para decirles que solo necesitaba ayuda con la vestimenta que no era necesario que le ayudarán con lo demás.

Después de un rato de discutir con las doncellas el por qué no quería que le ayudarán con el baño y elegir un vestido de color azul cielo le acomodaron el pelo en un moño ligeramente caído le prestaron joyería y lady sif dio su aprobación cuando entro a la habitación ya arreglada también.

- _ **bien debo decir que me sorprende el vestido realza tus ojos María te ves muy bien...quisiera tener esos aparatos que sacan la imagen para recuerdo**_

- _ **una cámara sif ...se llama fotografía la imagen sif...y que bueno que no hay a si no escucho los comentarios de Nat molestando ...**_

Mientras hablan caminan por los pasillos del castillo María intentaba grabarse el camino para no depender de sir en caso de retirarse antes de la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida ,suspiro cuando comenzó a escucharse con más fuerza las voces detrás de una gran puerta un grupo de guardias montaban guardia delante de esta y cuando las vieron llegar se colocaron a un costado dejándoles el paso con la puerta abierta María no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos el lugar era enorme y parecía una catedral más que otra cosa al fondo estaba el trono Odín y frigga sentados en la cabeza ,Thor en medio de los mesones hablando animadamente con un trío de hombres y el resto les miraba entrar como si de alguna ninfa se tratara causando un poco el nervio en María.

\- _**lady María le presento a mis buenos amigos hogun, falldran y volstagg**_

Cada uno hizo una inclinación hacía María excepto por el rubio que le tomaba la mano en un intento de besarla, pero María en reflejo lo hizo caer con una maniobra aikido, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, todos en el lugar se reían mientras Thor ayudaba a levantar a su amigo, sif se seguí burlando del mientras hogun le pedía una disculpa por su comportamiento.

\- _**no se preocupen solo que no se acerque y su cara seguirá tal cual esta...**_

Aquello sonó amenaza por completo causando un estremecimiento en el rubio que busco una excusa para alejarse de la mesa donde ella estaba dejando una María más relajada

La comida transcurrió sin muchos problemas algunos brindis y presentaciones con los que tuvo que lidiar sif siempre le cuidaba o más bien cuidaba que ningún hombre fuera lastimado por María en un intento de acercamiento

\- _**espera María no bebas eso es algo fuerte y no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas**_

Dijo sif quitándole la copa de su mano mientras Thor le miraba con curiosidad y María le regresaba la mirada con una so risa cómplice.

\- _**no te preocupes antes de venir Thor medio a probar varias cosas de aquí a si que puedo decir que tengo una resistencia al licor asgardiano**_

Sif solo hizo una expresión de sorpresa y le cedió la copa de la cual María bebió solo un poco pues mañana debía hacer muchas cosas que requieran estar al 100%, después de algunas horas el cansancio llegó disculpándose con todos y con sif que estaba entretenida peleando con Thor María se encaminó a su habitación entre los pasillos poco iluminados encontró sus cosas con alivio de lograr llegar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra las cosas estaban un tanto caóticas la inteligencia artificial que Tony creo junto con banner perdió el control atacó sokobia y Wanda tuvo que ayudar afortunadamente su hermano despertó con la ayuda de la doctora Cho y pudo ayudar bajo la vigilancia de Barton cuando todo termino todos estaban en la base intentando reparar lo que Ultron había causado y otros solo viviendo un día a la vez.

 _ **\- entonces saldrás con Sharon**_?

Pregunto Nat por cuarta vez a Steve que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común viendo por la ventana en lugar de la tv encendida frente a él, asintió mecánicamente no estaba de ánimos de responder y ciertamente se vio forzado a aceptar la invitación de la agente pues no quería ser grosero.

 _ **\- sabías que Sharon y María se odian a muerte?**_

Eso captó la atención de Steve que miraba a su compañera esta vez pues se había sentado en el sofá de una pieza mirando su celular en lugar de a él, como no siguió hablando él tuvo esta vez que hablar.

- _ **\- y eso por qué?**_

 _ **\- realmente nadie lo sabe, pero no pueden estar más de 5 minutos en la misma habitación sin lanzarse miradas asesinas más que nada de parte de Sharon María se controla un poco más**_

Contó la ahora rubia pues quiso tener un cambio de look, Steve suspiro pesadamente habían pasado dos semanas desde que María se fue y no tenían noticia alguna solo esperando en que ella esté bien.

De regreso a Asgard estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de María que ya estaba despierta y disfrutando de la vista desde la silla cerca de la ventana cuando escucho un par de golpes sif pedía permiso para entrar.

\- _**pasa sif**_

Dijo María levantándose y acomodándose la casaca en su cuerpo para poder salir ya en las primeras tareas del día, sif la saludo con rapidez y le indico que debía ir al área de entrenamiento dónde estaría todos pues Thor quería presumir un poco el cómo era el estilo de combate en la tierra

\- _**Thor no soy ningún tipo de espectáculo que debes presentar...**_

Reclamo María al llegar a la esplanada dónde un grupos de hombre y mujeres se habían juntado para ver aquella muestra sobre todo como Thor el hijo de Odín estaba siendo regañado por una humana común y corriente y ese comentario fue más que deficiente para que María viera su orgullo herido, sif señaló al que había hecho el comentario y María lo invito a probar que tan humana, común y corriente era ella.

\- _**necesita algún arma lady María**_

Pregunto Thor con todo el respeto del mundo mostrando una estantería con diversas armas a lo que María solo tomo un par de varas de medio metro de largo cada una, se quitó la casaca arremango su blusa y miro al hombre frente a ella que sonreía con suficiencia pues escogió las mismas armas que ella como si con eso mostrará ser más bueno que ella.

 _ **\- sif prepara alguien que le ayude por qué lo va a necesitar**_

Decía Thor pues veía el aura de combate en María su expresión facial y corporal habían cambiado por completo cualquiera que la viera bien diría que tenía sed de sangre, el combate empezó el tipo atacó primero María lo esquivo todos sus golpes sin problemas alguno causando la frustración de su atacante pues ella no había lanzado ninguno aún.

\- _**bueno creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento...**_

Dicho eso María lanzo una secuencia de golpes que causó el desconcierto de su contrincante al ser desarmado en dos movimientos rápidos y dos más en ser sometido sin ningún trabajo dejando a todos en total silencio de asombro mientras Thor y sif aplaudían animados por la demostración.

\- _**si eso haces con un par de palos no te quiero ver con cuchillas**_

dijo sif sonriendo mientras el hombre era ayudado a levantarse pues María había tenido consideración de el pues no quería humillarlo más de la cuenta, pero una figura le distrajo se movía con calma entre la multitud y se acercaba con cautela a Thor causando que frunciera el señor y tomando al rubio por el brazo lo apartó del camino quedando en medio.

\- _**Loki...**_

en un movimiento rápido tomo la espada de un guardia cercano y arremetió contra él pero este levantó las manos de inmediato para que viera que no tenía ninguna intensión peligrosa dejándole con la punta de la espada muy cerca del cuello, María resoplo y dejo caer la espada con enfado alejándose de él, mientras que Thor intentaba en vano calmar a María, sif amenazaba a Loki

 _ **\- arruinarlo y ella no será la única que intente matarte**_

 _ **\- vamos sif aún no crees el cambio que he tenido ya he demostrado que puedo hacer el bien y estar en paz he pago mis castigos**_

Después de un rato y de prometer no intentar matar a Loki, María pudo acercarse y hablar con el directamente con la cara sería y el ceño fruncido mientras que Loki solo mantenía una sonrisa divertida y cínica pues no podía evitar molestarla.

Los días pasaron María dio el visto bueno para la reunión dejando a un Loki muy sorprendido, durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos averiguo muchas cosas sobre María que le hizo tenerle un cierto respeto incluso cariño hacia ella pero eso era algo que se reservaba, cuando el día de la reunión llegó María estaba en su ropa de civil apurando a Loki para que saliera de una buena vez pues no llegaría tarde por su culpa

 _ **\- sí tengo que llevar tu cuerpo medio muerto al junta lo are sin pensarlo de mesiado tienes 5 segundos para salir Loki o...**_

No pudo terminar la frase Loki está saliendo con una sonrisa que siempre de alguna manera le molestaba

Para cuando llegaron al salón donde sería la reunión todo se mostraron sorprendidos y un tanto molestos para la presencia de ellos en el lugar algunas miradas fijas en Loki otras tantas en María.

Todo marchaba según lo previsto hasta que un comentario sarcástico de Loki encendió la mecha, el representante de los gigantes de fuego se levantó para encarar a Loki pero María se colocó en medio en un intento de mediar la situación con poco éxito pues era empujada por el representante del mundo de los muertos que le mostraba a maría a su padre muerto enfureciéndola lo suficiente para regresar el golpeó sin éxito, causando que Loki alzará la voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- _**aquel que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a esa mujer se las verá conmigo están bajo mi protección de ahora en más es como mi hermana al igual que lo es Thor**_.

El gigante de fuego se comenzó a reír mientras María caminaba hacia él y golpeaba el bastón con el que se sostenía causando su caída al piso pues causando la furia de este.

\- _**el que le ponga la mano encima a Loki perderá la mano y la cabeza de paso está bajo la protección de midgard…y mía**_

Los dos les hicieron frente a los representantes al punto de que Loki le dio a María un par de dagas en caso de tener que entrar en combate hasta que Odín hablo deteniendo toda intención

- _ **Ya escucharon son hermanos y se van a proteger el uno al otro y más vale que no intenten nada podrá ser una mujer humana, pero es una guerrera formidable y se ha ganado el respeto de mi ejército.**_

Después de un par de argumentos y de firmar un acuerdo entre los reinos todos regresaron a sus lugares de origen salvó por el reino de los muertos que aún mostraba la imagen del padre de María.

\- _**es tu padre?**_

 _ **\- sí murió hace dos años solo de tanto beber**_

Respondió María a Loki para luego dar media vuelta y salir de salón, pero fueron detenidos por Thor y frigga que les dedicaba una sonrisa a ambos pues no esperaban que se declararán hermanos de esa manera y frente a todos.

\- _**momento yo no dije que era mi hermano solo que estaba bajo protección nada más**_...

Odín soltaba una carcajada fuerte desde el trono donde estaba al escucharla y Thor le acompañaba Loki solo negó con la cabeza mientras su madre se acercaba a María colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

 _ **\- indirectamente lo hiciste y eso hace un lazo entre ustedes que no podrás romper tan fácil...ahora tendrás que lidiar con Thor y loki felicidades y bienvenida a la familia**_

Dijo riendo un poco pues Thor se acercaba junto con su padre que le daba una pequeña y suave palmada en el hombro tienes la bendición de los demás reinos tienes protección en cualquiera de ellos así que dudo que quieras romper un lazo a si

María estaba por discutir pero tenía razón una conexión a si nunca estaba de más suspiro dándose por vencida y rindiéndose para regresar a su habitación en el poco tiempo que estuvo en Asgard aprendió muchas cosas incluso se llegó a acostumbrar un poco al ritmo de vida que tenían pero debían regresar a la tierra su verdadero hogar era por eso que estaba empacando sus cosas y algunos regalos que le dieron antes de su partida ese día

Cuando Loki y Thor se despidieron de sus amigos y familia un rayo de luz los iluminó Loki tomo la mano de María para sostenerla pues el primer viaje no le fue muy bien, cuando el rayo desaprecio un jardín se mostraba frente a ellos y un edificio muy diferente también, en su ausencia la base había cambiado de sitio y ahora era verano cuando ella partió era otoño, suspiro pesadamente prácticamente había pasado casi un años de ausencia y no sabía que esperar.


	14. Chapter 14

de regreso

La llegada activo las alarmas exteriores provocando que algunos salieran a ver qué pasaba, Nat y Clint fueron los primeros en llegar y al ver a Loki sacaron sus armas, María se colocó en medio para detenerlos y evitar un desastre Loki no había soltado la mano de María, cuando llegó Steve y los vio su semblante cambio mientras Thor no se inmutaba o preocupaba estaba muy entretenido saludando a banner y los demás miembros.

 _ **\- Nat y Clint por favor si él está aquí es por qué pasó todas las pruebas requeridas ...bajen las armas**_

Estuvo esperando por un largo minuto hasta que Clint bajo el arco diciendo que no lo quería cerca de él por ningún motivo mientras que Nat a regañadientes bajaba y enfundada su pistola miró a María con una sonrisa.

\- _**tu pelo es más largo**_

 _ **\- y tú ahora eres rubia...tenemos mucho de qué hablar...**_

Nat asintió, pero al ver que Loki era fulminado por Steve pues no soltaba su mano empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, María ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era sostenida por Loki que también se reía del capitán pues se ponía rojo, pero de coraje.

 _ **\- es que acaso son pareja, María de que me perdí?**_

Pregunto de forma jocosa Nat cuando Loki después de un manotazo de María le soltó Tony se llevó a Thor y loki para enseñarle sus habitaciones mientras María era arrastrada por Nat.

- _ **claro que no, pero le gusta molestar, tengo demasiado que contarte...pero primero debo entregar mi informe a Fury...**_

 _ **\- uhmm tienes algo que saber algo antes…la agente 13 es la nueva en mando ahora y a ella debes responder.**_

La maleta de María hizo un sonido fuerte cuando la dejo caer al suelo al escuchar eso, un par de segundos le tomo solo llegar a la oficina de Fury que le recibió sorprendido y alegre de verla en condiciones óptimas.

\- _**justamente estábamos hablando de usted Hill**_

 _ **\- señor romanoff me dijo que mi puesto fue ocupado durante mi asignación**_

Miró con desdén a Sharon que le sonreía de manera cínica y retadora, María suspiro levemente mirando de nuevo a su jefe esperando su explicación.

\- _**es cierto la agente 13 de ahora en más será quien ocupe su puesto, Hill tienes una nueva asignación gracias a lo que lograste en las negociaciones en Asgard y las conexiones decidí dejarte permanentemente como parte del equipo vengador, has demostrado que puedes estar en el campo de nuevo sin tener que preocuparme en perder un fiel activo.**_

Aquellas palabras le borraron la sonrisa a Sharon y sorprendieron a María en sobre manera la estaba colocando como un miembro activo de la iniciativa vengador estaba en igual de condiciones que Natasha y Clint podía regresar a ser un activo de nuevo.

\- _**pero señor usted sabe que prefiero estar detrás de todo dando las estrategias y las órdenes.**_

 _ **\- y a si será Hill solo saldrá al campo de ser necesario y seguirá dando indicaciones y estrategias a los vengadores, pero como un miembro más Stark y Rogers estuvieron de acuerdo...dicho eso sugiero entregar su informe a Sharon en tiempo y forma en la oficina que se le asignó Natasha le indicara- señaló a la recién llegada- le indicara- su nueva habitación...y Hill buen trabajo**_

Cuando terminó y salió junto a Nat podía escuchar los reclamos de Sharon dentro de la oficina causando las carcajadas de Nat, pero María aún se sentía fuera de lugar y Nat tenía que regresarla a tierra firme de nuevo.

\- _**despierta María tenemos mucho que caminar y mostrar, pero sobre todo de qué hablar...**_

Dejó de hablar por qué Wanda de acercaba a saludar a la recién llegada para luego mirar a Nat dedicándole un guiño y retirarse lo que hizo que María mirar a su compañera y amiga.

\- _**que?**_

 _ **\- por dios es una niña Natasha como se te ocurre...**_

 _ **\- es mayor de edad y no hice nada que ella no quisiera. Relájate María**_

María durante el camino a su habitación siguió reclamando y despotricando encontró de su amiga por meterse con la niña nueva, para cuando llegaron a su habitación estaba más grande y que la anterior hasta una cocina tenía suspiro dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y dejarse caer sobre está mientras Nat se acercaba con una silla.

María le explicó todo lo que pasó durante su ausencia y estadía en Asgard desde cómo se Movían en cuestión de armamento y ejército hasta las costumbres y comidas, paso de eso al tiempo que pasó con Loki diciendo que los primeros días fue una tortura tenerlo cerca solo podía mantenerse tranquila teniendo a Thor o sif cerca.

 _ **\- de acuerdo entiendo por qué pero que cambio?**_

Pregunto Nat interrumpiendo el relato de María ella explico que con forme avanzaba los días encontraron cosas en común y se disculpó por lo sucedido relatando en que Loki estaba siendo controlado por la piedra del infinito, suspiro levemente llegando a la reunión con todos los reinos.

 _ **\- de forma indirecta yo terminé adoptando a Loki como hermano y ahora hay una especie de lazo entre nosotros que no se puede romper.**_

Suspiro pesadamente dando por terminado su relato dejando pensativa a Natasha que comenzó a contar lo que pasó durante esos meses, le contó lo de Ultron el cómo había afectado a todos y como Wanda ayudo y también su hermano Pietro, el acercamiento que Wanda y ellas tu vieron después de ese incidente omitiendo detalles a petición de María.

 _ **\- entonces lograron reducir al tal Ultron y ahora tenemos un robot llamado visión…bueno al menos nadie murió**_

 _ **\- buen casi, pero se salvaron de milagro…Steve tuvo una cita con Sharon bueno de hecho varias citas durante un mes.**_

Soltó de sopetón aquella información pues no sabía cómo abordar el tema de manera delicada y era mejor que se enterará por ella y no por stark, miró a María con precaución, estaba seria sin decir nada comenzó a desempacar.

 _ **\- bien por el...**_

 _ **\- solo eso dirás?**_

Dijo Nat al ver que María simplemente pasaba del tema sin pena ni gloria, quería hacerla enojar, pero no funcionó bufo levemente para continuar hablando.

\- _**las citas no funcionaría el la dejo plantada al menos en 5 ,según lo que me dijo era que solo hablaba de ella misma y que no le interesaba el resto del equipo...**_

 _ **\- uhmmm...**_

Respondió María mientras acomodaba la ropa y sacaba el vestido que uso en el banquete dejándolo sobre un perchero, Nat al verlo se acercó para observarlo de cerca las telas y accesorios que este tenía, podía jurar que era oro puro.

\- _**si es lo que estás pensando es oro y el anillo es de diamante, Thor no me dejó devolverlo y la madre. Frigga me dijo que era un regalo.**_

Decía mientras colocaba todo en una caja de seguridad que estaba en su habitación quitándole las cosas de la mano a Natasha que ya veía un posible uso, pero María le mato el sueño con eso.

\- _**pensé que estar lejos y alejada de todo te aria bien, reconsiderar las cosas y...**_

 _ **\- no tengo nada que reconsiderar, no estuve de vacaciones Nat era trabajo y tú lo has dicho él tuvo las citas él sabe lo que hace yo no soy nada para él y nunca lo seré...que se quede con la víbora de Sharon si eso quiere yo no lo voy a evitar**_.

Con eso dio finalizada la conversación sobre Steve Natasha levantó las manos para mostrarle que no continuaría con lo mismo siguieron hablando sobre lo que pasó después de Ultron como Steve estuvo peleando con Tony por los acuerdos de sokobia y que se dedicó a buscar a su amigo Bucky, conocieron al rey de wakanda y toda su familia todo en menos de un año.

Salieron de la habitación para que Natasha le mostrará las instalaciones un tal niño llamado Peter Parker le saludo muy animado, según Nat era el hombre araña dejando la sensación de extrañeza plantada en María cada día los héroes eran más raros

Loki estaba en el jardín mirando el lago artificial y María se despidió de Nat diciendo que tenía que seguir con su labor de hermana/niñera.

\- _**todo en orden?**_

 _ **\- fuera de que el capi paleta me quiere matar por tomar tu mano y de que los demás prefieren mantener la distancia de mi estoy fantástico..**_

Dijo en su habitual tono sarcástico mientras usaba su magia para cambiar su vestimenta a pedido de María pues era una manera de que los demás dejarán los viejos recuerdos de su primer encuentro con el dios de las travesuras.

 _ **\- y tú cómo te sientes de regresar.**_

 _ **\- bueno muchas cosas cambiaron así que solo debo acostumbrarme de nuevo solo eso.**_

Loki sonrió de medio lado al sentir la presencia de cierto capitanea movió pegándose un poco más a María incluso tomándose el atrevimiento de poner un brazo sobre su hombro como si la estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

 _ **\- María deberías hablar con él o no podrás seguir con la vida que deseas...sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerde, pero tú hilo rojo está brillando en este momento**_

Loki miró a María y señaló un punto del otro lado del jardín donde estaba parado Steve observando los María desvió la mirada enterarse que había intentado salir con Sharon simplemente no le gustó nada tenía que admitir que sentía celos y Loki los podía ver con claridad.

\- _**no tiene caso el ya busco en otro lugar y yo no puedo sacarlo de ese sitio**_

 _ **\- como dios que tiene más de 3000 años de vida y hermano adoptivo que soy deberías hacerme más caso…ve con el habla y revela lo que sientes o vivirás arrepentida el resto de tu vida.**_

Dicho eso Loki desapareció de la banca dejando sola a María, Steve se acercó al notarlo y sin decir nada se quedaron viendo por un largo rato


	15. Chapter 15

y entonces?

¿Y entonces? Era la pregunta silenciosa entre ellos, ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabras solo se miraban, ella sentada en la banca y el parado a dos pasos de distancia frente a ella, un suspiro generalizado de ambos se hizo escuchar sin mucho esfuerzo

 _ **\- es bueno ver qué estás bien, las cosas en tu ausencia no fueron las mismas**_

Se atrevió a decir Steve de alguna manera uno de los debía hablar, se mantuvo frente a ella un tanto más relajado, manteniendo una mano en la bolsa frontal de su pantalla y la otra en su nuca que sentía necesidad de rascar por el ambiente incómodo que se forma entre ellos.

 _ **\- y veo que te llevas muy bien con Sharon**_

Dijo María en contra pues de alguna manera debía dejar salir el celo que sentía, sentí más que eso, pero sentía celos del simple hecho de que pasara tiempo con ella por muy corto que fuera.

 _ **\- ehmm no puedo decir que bien por realmente solo salí un par de veces con ella…en todo caso creo que me sorprende más que llegarás agarrada de la mano de Loki**_

Steve no quiso que sonara a reclamo, pero eso era a pesar del tiempo que no estuvo siempre pensaba en ella incluso durante las citas con Sharon lo único en lo que pensaba era María.

Flash back

\- _**Steve me estás escuchando**_

Sharon movió su mano frente a la cara de Steve para llamar su atención el se disculpó brevemente cuando el mesero llegó con sus bebidas

\- _**que pasa estás aquí, pero tú mente está en otro lugar... espero que menos importante que yo**_

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mano intentaba tomar la de Steve, pero el la apartó distraídamente para tomar el vaso de vino frente a él, causando un poco de molestia en Sharon.

\- _**creo que esto no funciona ...tienes razón mi mente está en otro lugar y si es más importante que tú.**_

Dicho eso Sharon se recargo contra la silla diciendo que ignoraría el comentario por qué deseaba cenar y tener esa cita con el pero Steve simplemente no prestaba atención como era debido.

Fin del flash back

\- _**Loki...Loki ahora es mi hermano de alguna manera paso y tengo un lazo con el que no se puede romper**_

Explico con total naturalidad como si con eso le diera una bofetada con un guante blanco por el comentario que hizo y por Sharon más que nada.

 _ **\- hermano?... Pero ...no importa lo que me importa es que tú estés...**_

 _ **\- vaya por fin te encuentro Steve...uhmm hola Hill**_

Dijo Sharon al llegar al lugar donde ellos estaban interrumpiendo la conversación casi unilateral entre María y Steve, María resoplo ni siquiera contestaría el saludo seco y sarcástico de Sharon, más cuando se le pega a Steve atrapando su brazo y jalándolo para llevárselo.

 _ **\- no se preocupen por mi yo me marchó disfruten del jardín, agente 13, capitán...**_

Cuando dijo eso Steve se soltó de Sharon y tomo la mano de María para detenerla, cuando ella se levantó de la banca para marcharse y dejarlos solos, María levantó la ceja derecha al ver el rojo del rostro de Steve por la acción, pero sobre todo el rojo de cólera de Sharon cuando fue apartada de esa manera por parte de él.

\- Steve _ **se supone que estás saliendo conmigo por qué...**_

 _ **\- es cierto Nat me dijo que sales con ella no deberías tomar la mano de otra mujer Rogers a menos que quieras problemas...aún que con la agente 13 siempre tendrás problemas**_

Dijo de manera despectiva mirando a la rubia frente a ella, mientras que ellos no se daban cuenta que desde un balcón eran observados por Nat y Clint que se divertían de lo lindo

\- _**quien lanzará el primer golpe?...**_

Comenta Clint pasándole una barra de chocolate a su amiga y compañera que negaba con la mano pues veía como Sharon apartaba a Steve y encaraba a María, las voces se escuchaban un poco más fuerte de parte de la agente 13 que de María .

 _ **\- María dejara que Sharon lance el primer golpe la conozco**_

Dijo Nat con una sonrisa mientras veía como efectivamente Sharon lanzaba un golpe a María dándole en la mejilla, María no se movió o sorprendió por ellos, Steve no sabía que hacer intentaba parar todo con diálogo pero Loki se apareció de la nada apartándolo unos metros.

 _ **\- la diva jamás se fue...**_

Decía Clint con un tanto de molestia al darse cuenta que Loki siempre estuvo vigilando lo que pasaba con María y Steve, Sharon hacía un comentario despectivo sobre María incluso atreviéndose a decir que ella no era nada sin la ayuda de Fury, que sus logros fueron comprados eso era suficiente para María.

Tomo a Sharon por el cuello empujándola con fuerza hacia un árbol cercano acorralando la de esa manera dándose cuenta que en condiciones normales no podría hacerlo con semejante fuerza, pero eso lo pensaría después.

\- _**lo dice la que intento seducir a mi ex, la que intento manipular a varios congresistas incluso seducirme a mí...**_

Pocos sabían que María en realidad era bisexual y que en algún punto Sharon divulgó esa información con su ex y algunos superiores, pero fueron sus alegatos desestimados por Fury descartando a Sharon de inmediato cuando paso.

Nat prácticamente se atragantó con el agua que tomaba y Clint tenía la boca abierta por completo eso era información nueva y pesada y ahora todos lo sabía incluido Steve, el único que no se inmutó fue Loki que mantenía su serenidad y calma como siempre con una sonrisa de medio lado incluso se podría decir orgullo en el por ver como María comenzaba a soltarse un poco más

Sharon palideció cuando María lo dijo sin ninguna restricción o problema, la empujó con fuerza, pero no lograba moverla no entendía por qué, pero la mano de María comenzaba apretar más su cuello y todo le daba vueltas.

\- la próxima vez que intentes agredirme de nuevo Sharon no pensare dos veces en romperte el cuello...y aléjate de Steve por tu bien

María soltó a Sharon cuando está se desmayó dejándola caer como un vil bulto sobre el pasto sin ningún cuidado, Nat y Clint bajaron con rapidez del balcón para revisar a Sharon entendida en el pasto, Nat miraba a María con sorpresa total en ella sin decir nada jamás le había dicho aquello.

Loki soltó a Steve y dejo que se acercara a Sharon para que la revisaran cuando Clint dijo que estaba bien la llevo a la base para que la atendiera.

\- _**ves por qué no soy buena para estar con alguien ...por qué no puedo estar contigo...no te convengo Steve**_

 _ **\- me importa muy poco si tienes, mal carácter, té guste Hombre y mujeres por igual o si tienes un pasado escabroso María...**_

María estaba por dar un paso atrás pero sentía como si un muro tras de ella le impedía el paso giro el rostro para mirar a Loki sus manos brillaban en un verde intenso, él era el causante de que no pudiera marcharse, era el momento para que ellos resolvieran todo y lo aria sin ellos presente, Loki movió sus manos haciendo que él y Nat aparecieran dentro de la base, cosa que no le hizo gracia a la rubia que le reclamaba por alejarla de la pareja.

\- _**no sé cómo se maneje la privacidad en la tierra, pero en mi mundo si una pareja tiene problemas deben hablar a solas y nosotros estábamos de más**_.

Dicho eso la dejo ahí parada en el centro del salón principal sin más nada que hacer que ir a la enfermería donde tenían a Sharon la doctora cho se estaba haciendo cargo de ella, mientras Clint y Nat hablaban entre ellos sobre lo sucedido prometiendo hablar después con María


	16. Chapter 16

una oportunidad

\- _**una oportunidad es todo lo que te pido, solo una de poder demostrar que podemos ser felices que puedo hacerte feliz a pesar de lo que digan los demás.**_

Decía Steve aún parado frente a María que sangraba del labio por el golpe que Sharon le dio pero ella no parecía darse cuenta estaba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido pero que marcaba la pequeña arruga de su frente que tanta manía le daba, suspiro leve sin dejar de mirarla intentar mantenerse en su lugar era difícil cuando sentía que algo detrás de él lo empujaba pero solo estaban ellos dos ahí

María intentaba escapar, si escapar por qué de alguna manera estaba más cerca de Steve y el culpable era Loki, suspiro pesadamente como termino así, su plan era otro y ahora estaba ahí escuchando como él le pedía una oportunidad de dejarlo quererla.

- _ **pero…estarías mejor con otra persona, ya has escuchado los comentarios de los demás respecto a mi...**_

La mano de Steve frente a ella la interrumpió la miraba con seriedad no sabía bien que pensaba, pero si sabía que cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y eso la está desesperado de muchas maneras, mientras que Steve agradecía mentalmente a Loki por no dejarla escapar

 _ **\- María solo**_...

Esta vez era el turno de María de detener sus palabras podía escuchar las voces de algunos reclutas y compañeros suspiro pesadamente viendo que pasaban de largo sin botarlos siquiera, obra de Loki probablemente para que no fueran interrumpidos de ninguna manera.

 _ **\- maldito Loki...**_

Murmuró quejándose y anotando mentalmente patearlo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, Steve la escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír verla en con ese comportamiento le gustaba, en verdad que parecían hermanos tanto como si estuviera con Clint o Natasha.

\- _**tres citas si con eso aún no desistes con tu plan de seguir aquí - señaló el punto dónde está parado- entonces tendrás la oportunidad que pides ..**_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Steve sintiera un vuelco el corazón y su sonrisa de amplio más cuando vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de María, deseaba tanto poder tener esas citas y oportunidad que seguiría sus reglas sin problemas

 _ **\- en ese caso que te parece si tenemos la primera mañana...**_

La pared que se suponía cubría y evitaban que ellos escaparon de la nada ya no estaban y ahora tenían de nuevo a Sharon agarrada por Clint con mucho trabajo pues había escuchado todo, María dio un suspiro pesado pues pensó que el asunto con ella se había acabado, pero se equivocó por completo.

\- _**Rogers que te pasa estás**_ ...

 _ **\- no me pasa nada yo te dije la última vez que tenía en mente alguien más importante que tú y ella ya está de regreso ...así que tú y yo no tenemos más nada que hacer agente 13**_

Sharon estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta su vista pasaba de Steve a María sin poder creerlo todavía, de un tirón se soltó de Clint y este negó con la cabeza diciendo que el no la volvería levantar está vez.

 _ **\- tu...pesado de basura jamás has mostrado sentimientos por nada ni nadie después de que te rompieran el corazón, pensé que ya no tendría que lidiar contigo y sigues metiéndote dónde no eres llamada…hija de un maldito borracho bueno para nada.**_

María estaba cruzada de brazos frente a ella escuchando como Sharon se refería a ella y cuando menciono a su padre dejó caer los brazos pesadamente dando un par de pasos para arremeter contra ella pero su cuerpo no llegaba ,el culpable Steve le había atrapado por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y levantado un tanto de suelo para evitar que siguiera avanzando él sabía que solo la estaba provocando buscando que le diera la baja del equipo.

 _ **\- suéltame ...ella leyó mi archivo...**_

Lucho con sus nuevas fuerzas logrando sacarse de su agarre cuando lo dijo Steve miró con seriedad y juicio a Sharon sin poder creer que se atreviera a hacer algo tan malo como meterse con la privacidad de los demás.

\- _**que te crees tú que eres estúpida cabeza hueca has llegado hasta este punto gracias al apellido de tu familia todo se te dio en bandeja de plata, jamás has logrado algo por cuenta propia tus logros si son comprados incluso manipulados...a diferencia de María que tuvo que luchar abriéndose paso contra todo pronóstico en un lugar donde el machismo era lo que dominaba todo, cada uno de nosotros incluida tú y lo sabes bien hemos sido testigos de cómo ella ha luchado por llegar al puesto que tiene.. por qué aún que no te guste ella seguirá siendo la mano derecha de fury y Coulson su ojo bueno**_

La voz de Natasha se hizo escuchar la ahora rubia caminaba con pies de plomo había escuchado todo lo que dijo Sharon y no podía quedarse callada por ningún motivo a si María se enojaran con ella y tuviera que demostrar lo orgullosa que estaba de su amiga a pesar de no decirlo muy seguido, miró a María que se le quedaba viendo cómo no creyendo lo que acababa de decir sobre ella

 _ **\- y por dios Steve por una vez deja tus modales y decencia aún lado y besarla de una vez por qué se que te mueres por hacerlo ...y tú deja de hacerte la ruda por una vez María y deja que este pobre anciano tengo lo que tanto desea**_

Se burlo de Steve un poco pues se había puesto rojo como un tomate y María se sonrojaba por completo por primera vez en su vida, Natasha tomaba por el brazo a Sharon que seguía despotricando en contra de María para llevársela junto con Clint, Fury tendría una plática larga con la agente después de su comportamiento, Clint se reía con ganas caminando detrás de las dos mujeres mientras Steve y María se quedaban calladlo, en un silencio por demás incómodo

Después de lo que para Steve fue el minuto más largo y lento de su vida vio como María se giraba esquivando su mirada pues la tenía puesta en algún punto fijo de su camisa.

\- _**bueno...te parece mañana a las 7?**_

 _ **\- olvida la cita...yo...**_

María yo no sabía que decir simplemente actuó elevando sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa de Steve ,tomándola con firmeza y jalando hasta lograr que él se agache lo suficiente, para besarlo finalmente, Steve estaba algo sorprendido no sabía muy bien que debía hacer y lo único que atino fue llevar las manos a la cintura de María acercándola un poco más para corresponder a ese beso tan deseado no solo del también de ella, suspiro sobre su boca era un beso dulce y un poco de miedo de ambos a pesar de eso no se separaron hasta pasado un rato dónde necesitaban aire y la oportunidad de mirarse de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

cita doble?

después de lo sucedido entre Sharon y maría y que fury se enterara, la agente 13 fue mandada a la base de Londres donde se mantendría encerrada llena de papeleo como castigo a su falta de moral, ética e indiscreción, maría por su parte regreso a ser la encargada de acciones tácticas y de comando tomando participación activa en campo solo cuando fuera necesario dejando a una maría más relajada pues prefería evitar hacer trabajos de campo con Steve.

respecto a maría y Steve ellos han tenido ya un par de citas, bueno se puede decir citas cuando tienes a medio equipo siguiéndote los pasos y ponen cámaras y micrófonos espías para saber de qué hablan y que hacen durante las cenas y conversaciones

 _ **de verdad esto es el colmo ni siquiera podemos estar tranquilos sin que ellos no sigan todo el tiempo**_

se quejaba por tercera vez Steve mientras María se reía sutil para evitar una mirada de súplica de su parte siempre lo hacía pues ella se burlaba de el diciendo que se lo advirtió que no sería fácil tener una relación con un grupo de compañeros tan chismosos, exceptuando loki y banner que eran los únicos que preferían no salir de la base y meterse en donde no les importa, pero esta vez era loki quien caminaba a su lado burlándose con total descaro de ellos y valkirya que deseaba conocer el mundo terrano como ella le decía después de la reunión en asgard habían conocido a Brunilda pero ella prefería ser llamada simplemente valkiria por los demás.

 _ **todos son así de entrometidos y por qué tenemos que salir con ellos?**_

pregunto por cuarta vez Steve reclamando la compañía haciendo que los dos asgardianos le miran con diversión por el arrebato María suspiro levemente no esperaba tener que llevarlos con ellos pero que podía hacer era la representante de midgard y hermana adoptiva de loki como tal debía ayudar a que los de otros mundos pudieran conocer las costumbres de su mundo y tener una convivencia sana sin problemas.

 _ **Ya te dije que es para que conozca el lugar, deja de quejarte tú fuiste el que quiso salir hoy bien podíamos quedarnos en la sala común con un simple café…pero no el anciano quería ver películas de antaño**_

Dijo eso último a modo de burla causando el sonrojo de Steve que tomo su mano cuando Loki se adelantó un poco siguiendo a Valkiria que se tomaba con un puesto de comida rápida y callejera.

 _ **No seas a si entiende quiero pasar tiempo contigo ahora que no hay tanto trabajo…desde que dijiste suba las citas he tenido que compartir estos momentos con otro**_

María le miró con total calma y una sonrisa leve se pintó en sus labios ligeramente rojos por el lápiz labial que Natasha y pepper le hicieron ponerse, suspiro levemente apretando con suavidad para volver a caminar.

 _ **paciencia Rogers tendrás tu momento, que no ves que Loki también está muy entretenido**_

Señaló al frente al ver a Loki sonreír de esa manera y que no esté haciendo alguna diablura era novedad para todos, pero más para María que se daba cuenta que había más detrás de esa sonrisa de cínico que tenía, Steve se puso frente a ella haciendo que parar

 _ **Entiendo tu punto...pero cuando...**_

María negó y puso sus ojos en blanco antes de tomarle por la solapa de la chamarra y jalarlos al frente para besarlo, pocas veces ella tenía esos arrebatos y para Steve era la mejor parte poder disfrutar de manera más íntima de ella y de su boca en un beso podemos suave y un tanto deseando un poco más.

 _ **¿Conforme?**_

Pregunto María que seguramente ya todos los que se supone se escondían los abran visto, pero para ese punto dejo de importar solo se burlaba de Steve por el puro placer de hacerlo, además de verlo como tomate cada que lo besaba de diferente manera dependiendo lo que quería lograr.

Steve solo asintió y se quedó callado como niño que le dan un caramelo para que se quede quieto un buen rato, al final el cine no sucedió Loki y Valkiria los obligaron a ir a un centro de boliche dónde María se encargada de explicar el marcado de puntos y las reglas mientras Steve solo la veía, aún no podía creer que ella aceptara.

Flash back

El beso terminó María miraba el pasto un tanto avergonzada y Steve el cielo como si encontrará algo interesante en las nueces después de un par de incómodos minutos fue María la que hablo.

 _ **Yo...bueno**_...- suspiro levemente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- _**espero tengas la paciencia que dices tener por qué la vas a necesitar.**_

Steve solo la abrazo que ella diera el primer paso era suficiente para él ...

Fin del flash back

Estaban jugando en pareja Steve con aria y Loki con Valkirya cuando la voz de un conocido se hizo presente

 _ **¿¡María!? ¿En verdad eres tú?**_

Un hombre moreno de ojos claros se acercaba dónde estaba ellos causando una sonrisa en María al verlo una que ni Steve conocía, ella se levantó de dónde estaba y se acercó a abrazarlo.

 _ **Miles no pensé verte ...vivo...esto es una verdadera sorpresa**_

 _ **Lo sé ahora soy detective... Ya no quise seguir en la marina y bueno...veo que tú no cambias sigues igual de bella que siempre...**_

Decía abrazando a María con demasiada confianza para el gusto de Steve mientras Loki y Valkiria le miraban como si esperarán una batalla entre los dos hombres por el amor de María.

 _ **Dime qué te casaste con Mónica por favor o te mataré...**_

Decía María logrando con eso relajar a Steve cuando el hombre asintió con una sonrisa mostrándole una foto en su billetera y al parecer de dos niños también.

 _ **Lo lograste Miles...enserio que lo lograste ...**_

 _ **Y que me dices tú después de ya sabes quién... básicamente te convertiste en el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.**_

Cuando dijo eso le dio un golpe en el brazo no muy fuerte sabía que podría lastimarlo si aplicaba demasiada fuerza ahora que tenía una especie de protección divina asgardiano, suspiro levemente mirando de reojo a Steve.

 _ **Bueno estoy ...saliendo...con el**_

Señaló con su dedo pulgar a su espalda dónde Steve estaba sentado el no esperaba que ella lo dijera, pero el tipo dio un par de pasos al costado para poder verlo mejor y cuando lo reconoció miró amaría y después a Steve repetidamente.

 _ **Estas saliendo ...con el...es el capitán América María**_

 _ **Lo se Miles…por favor….**_

 _ **El mismísimo capitán América...joder María**_

María le miró de manera que cualquiera pensaría se congelaría en ese momento el pobre hombre María suspiro y Steve se levantó para saludarlo apropiadamente mientras Loki y Valkiria se reían en su rincón sin decir nada Loki había decidido ocultarse pues que la gente le reconociera no era buena idea en ese momento

María para ese momento quería hacer volar a su amigo, pero ya Steve sostenía su mano y le saludaba animadamente.

 _ **La conozco desde la academia militar estuvimos viviendo en la calle y ella me convenció de unirme a las fuerzas armadas**_

María le hacía una señal de que debía dejar de hablar del tema causando que su amigo de la infancia frunciera en ceño levemente.

 _ **Ella tenía una tarjeta de con tu cara...la encontró en una caja y la conservo siempre la tenía con ella a dónde fuera...**_

María tenía una mano en su cara para cuando Steve se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa complacida por la información Dada ahora él tenía un arma para usar en su contra por fin podría meterse con ella y molestarla.


	18. Chapter 18

San Valentín

Trabajo, trabajo todo era trabajo en esas fechas, pero al parecer a la mayoría se les olvidó que eran héroes por qué no único que les importa es la fiesta de San Valentín que Tony estaba planeando y la posible pareja con la que irían a la dichosa fiesta mientras que María solo pensaba en acabar con el papeleo acumulado gracias a que Loki y Natasha como siempre se negaban a entregar reportes de misiones que se les pedía

\- _**por qué a mí?...**_

Se quejo María por tercera vez entre la montaña de papeles por revisar sobre su escritorio suspirando pesadamente escucho un par de suaves golpes en la oficina deseando que no la molestará, pero debía responder con "pase" el joven Peter Parker entro con una sonrisa enorme saludando educadamente.

\- _**perdón por la molestia señorita Hill, pero vengo a dejarle estos chocolates por San Valentín**_

Decía el joven mientras que María solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada algo sorprendida pues no lo esperaba por parte del chico, que le causo ternura y cierto cariño, se levantó de la silla y camino hasta el para recibir dicho regalo.

 _ **\- no era necesario pero muchas gracias...tendrás que esperar por el tuyo como verás no he tenido tiempo para salir a comprar.**_

Peter solo asentía con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa dándole una pequeña caja de chocolates que sacó de su mochila se podía ver qué tenía varias dentro por el peso y como estaba el volumen.

\- _**supongo que el capitán también tendrá que esperar por su regalo.**_

María escucho eso y solo causo que cediera una bofetada mental lo había olvidado por completo con tanto trabajo había olvidado comprar al menos algo par Steve suspiro levemente despidiéndose del chico cuando él dijo que se marchaba y cerró la puerta cuando lo hizo para regresar a su silla.

Mientras en la sala común.

Natasha, Clint y Steve hablaban sobre lo que tenían preparado para ese día mencionando la fiesta de Tony para la fecha y cómo debía ir vestidos.

 _ **\- mi cita será una buena botella de vodka como siempre...**_

Decía Natasha mientras Clint y Steve se le quedaban viendo pues el avance que tenía con Wanda era lento y todo por qué María intervino alegando que no debía meterse con una niña

 _ **\- Laura vendrá conmigo conseguimos una niñera para el escuadrón**_

Decía refiriéndose a los hijos de la pareja con una sonrisa Steve asentía mientras miraba de reojo como Loki intentaba explicarle a Valkiria sobre la festividad y Bruce como apoyo en el tema.

\- _**en mi caso María está literalmente enterrada en papeleo-**_ mira serio a Natasha y después a loki- _**dudo mucho que recuerde que fecha es hoy a si que no espero que asista**_

Decía algo desanimado pues quería pasar tiempo con ella tiempo que por lo general era robado entre misiones o sus compañeros que los interrumpía cada tanto, la última vez María fue la que lanzo un florero a Tony

-flash back-

Área común de la base María estaba leyendo un libro por demás interesante para ella que no se daba cuenta como Steve le estaba dibujando en su libreta de cuero que siempre le acompaña a todos lados hasta que Tony se acerca y empieza hacer comentarios que hicieron que María levantará la vista mientras que el capitán y el multimillonario se peleaban por la libreta está callo cerca de los pies de María la cual tomo y miro el dibujo sonrojándose pues el dibujo era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y por como la ilustración mostraba María estaba en una total paz.

Obviamente Tony no lo dejaría pasar y se burló de su cara de tomate y que los iceberg no podían sonrojarse hasta que María en un movimiento rápido y teniendo un jarrón a su alcance lo lanza directo a la cabeza de Tony que por poco logra agacharse, Steve se quedó quieto solo un momento hasta que vio como María con paso firme y pesado se acercaba amenazándolo con el libro en su mano, el atrapó su cintura y la carga sobre su hombro llevándola a otro lugar y salvando a si el cuello de Tony.

\- fin del flash back-

Steve suspiro pesadamente no sabía si debía llamarla o solo dejarla estar sabía que cuando era trabajo no la debía interrumpir o desataría al diablo cómo decía Clint, pero esta vez fue Thor el que habló causando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

 _ **\- y si...le lleva a lado María la cena pienso que sería una buena sorpresa**_...

Dijo mirando Thor por la ventana donde lady sif se encontraba platicando con pepper y Tony en el jardín, aún que más que una plática era un interrogatorio por parte de Tony por querer obtener información sobre el tiempo que estuvo María en Asgard.

 _ **-Por primera vez concuerdo con mi hermano, es una buena idea si ella no puede salir de la oficina puedes llevar la fiesta ahí...**_

Decía Loki con una sonrisa levemente traviesa pues sabía que en parte era su culpa que María estuviera básicamente con grillete en el tobillo en la oficina gracias al papeleo

Steve asintió con un par de ideas ya listas en su cabeza, pero no contaba con que María ya tenía las propias y ejecutándose en ese momento claro con la debida autorización de su jefe para tomar un descanso y con la ayuda de Peter María consiguió lo que necesitas ya entrada la noche, se podía escuchar la música en el salón de fiestas, pero ella tenía una mesa en la jardín cerca del lago con una sombrilla de decoración y unas velas iluminando un camino

Steve no entendía Peter llegó de la nada diciéndole que debía ir al lago y seguro el camino que debía ir bien arreglado que todo sería revelado dejando sus planes de lado y con el humor por los suelos a consecuencia de eso fue a dónde le indicaron, le pareció extraño que no estuvieran las luces de las farolas encendidas y en su lugar solo velas estuvieran.

Camino hasta encontrar la mesa para dos con adorno en rojos y una botella de vino ya esperando en el centro miró por el lugar, pero solo penumbra había causado un poco el nerviosismo en la hasta que María salido a la luz

Dejándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta pues no esperaba verla no al menos ahí suspiro levemente acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y uno más en los labios.

 _ **\- bueno creo que mi sorpresa funcionó**_

Dijo María que estás por demás nerviosa de que todo saliera bien a pesar de que contaba con poco tiempo recibió bue a ayuda de parte del adolescente que después compensaría de alguna manera.

 _ **\- ciertamente es algo que no esperaba ...incluso yo estaba preparando algo por si aún estabas atrapada en la oficina, pero te me adelantaste**_

Decía Steve mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de María que le regalaba una sonrisa satisfecha de haber logrado sorprenderle le indico que se sentará para tener una buena cena y una velada que no olvidaría ninguno de los dos


	19. Chapter 19

peligro en Londres

 _ **Cómo es posible que no sepan dónde está Hill, alguien debe saber dónde está mi mejor agente.**_

Grito Fury por tercera vez en lo que va de la tarde la base estaba en alerta de nivel dos (agente tomado de campo) y nadie sabía que había pasado solo que el rastreador de Hill se apagó y el resto de aditamentos fueron encontrados en el fondo del rio, los agentes se movían tan rápido como podían y Steve miraba con desesperación pues fue con él con quién había hablado la última vez.

 _ **De nuevo que fue lo que pasó y que escuchaste Rogers**_

Decía Natasha mirando a su compañero y amigo mientras loki y Thor llegaban sin saber que estaba pasando cuando se enteraron el primero en alterarse fue Thor pues María era la representante de los midgardiana y si alguien de los otros reinos se entera que ella desapareció la paz se vendría abajo, loki por su parte estaba usando sus poderes para buscarla.

 _ **Estábamos hablando ella acababa de salir de la reunión y hablábamos de irnos un fin de semana de acampada... Después dijo que la estaban siguiendo escuché un disparo y luego silencio no la escuché más**_

Dijo Steve en respuesta por cuarta vez ya fury, Barton, Tony y ahora Natasha le había interrogada no podían entender como María Hill había desaparecido de esa manera sin dejar rastro.

 _ **Quien se la llevó debió planearlo hace mucho y con mucha paciencia.**_

Menciono banner distraído en sus propios pensamientos y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho por la cara que puso Steve se disculpó repetidamente con él, pues ya era mucho trabajo mantenerlo quieto y que no saliera corriendo a buscarla.

Mientras en Londres.

 _ **Entiendes que si la dejamos con vida...**_

 _ **Pero no será así...quédate tranquilo Hill es dura, pero esa dure, a se termina esta noche cuando tenga lo que quiero de ella**_

Dijo aquel hombre caminando alrededor de María que estaba sentada y amarrada a una silla totalmente inconsciente y con sangre en la cabeza, el otro que le acompaña suspiro pesadamente sabía que la estarían buscando hasta por debajo de la tierra y no contaban con demasiado tiempo.

 _ **Debemos apresurarnos los protocolos cambiarán pronto si no la encuentran y debemos tener el acceso.**_

Dijo apresurando al otro que tomaba una jeringa dónde colocaba una droga para despertar a María.

María dio un respingo poco después como si el alma regresará a su cuerpo intento sacarse de los amarres, pero era imposible si se movía demasiado ella misma se ahorcaría, María intento enfocar su vista a pesar de la poca luz le dolía la cabeza y tenía un zumbido insistente en los oídos las voces amortiguadas y el no saber dónde estaba era suficiente para ponerla en alerta máxima.

De regreso a la base

 _ **De acuerdo piensen María no se dejaría atrapar a si nada más a menos que reconociera a la persona que le atacó y en todo caso no bajaría la guardia.**_

Decía bartón en aquella reunión en dónde decidirían que hacer y como deberían buscarla algunos asintieron mientras que la puerta se abrió de golpe con un Loki agitado y apoyándose en una silla cercana.

 _ **Quien carajos es William...**_

Dicho eso miró a cada uno de los vengadores y solo uno fue el que se levantó y miro a Loki dando un suspiro leve para luego salir corriendo de la sala de juntas junto con el dejando a todos confundidos salvó por Natasha que ahora caía encuentra de lo que pasaba.

 _ **Él fue quien se la llevó...no sé exactamente dónde la tienen algo me bloquea solo sé que aún está viva**_

Decía Loki corriendo detrás del capitán que corría en dirección a la oficina de Fury que los vio entrar con cara de pocos amigos, pero una vez escucho el nombre y lo que decía Loki entendía todo.

 _ **Hace un mes recibimos la alerta que un grupo intentaba obtener códigos peligrosos que solo tres personas saben, el presidente, yo y María ...esos códigos cambian cada 72 horas y han pasado 24 aún estamos a tiempo de encontrarla, pero...**_

 _ **Pero que ...Fury no me digas que debemos dejarla morir.**_

Interrumpió Natasha entrando tan abruptamente junto con los demás vengadores Tony ya estaba usando los satélites de industrias Stark y los de shield escaneando cada rincón del planeta y de Londres, loki y Thor se fueron directamente aquel lugar para hacer una búsqueda en tierra mientras la demás idea un plan de rescate y de rebelión de ser necesario.

 _ **El protocolo dicta que si debemos dejarla...pero no pienso perder a María Hill es como una hija...**_

Admitió el moreno frente a los demás era la primera vez que lo decía siempre demostraba cierto tono de orgullo cuando le veía pero que lo expresará en palabras era otra cuestión.

 _ **Comenzaremos por buscar todos sitio conocidos por ese maldito de William y la gente cercana a él a partir de su salida de shield y solo hay una...debemos hablar con Carter**_

Dijo Fury dando un suspiro para iniciar con aquella misión de rescate el primer punto era llegar a Londres y hablar con el agente cárter y saber si estaba involucrada o no pero cuando llegaron se enteraron que tenía semanas sin presentarse en la oficina y que no había nadie en su departamento en la ciudad acrecentando las sospechas de complicidad con William

 _ **La voy a matar y si lo no hago yo lo ara María...**_

Decía Natasha estampando su pie en el escritorio de aquel departamento semi vacío pues solo un par de muebles y cosas había, ni ropa o fotografía había en aquel lugar dando a entender que hacía mucho ella se marchó, Steve estaba callado no entendía como ella termino involucrada con ese tipo, pero solo la palabra venganza formaba la conexión entre ellos.

 _ **Necesito encontrarla Natasha...tenemos que encontrarla a tiempo...**_

La pelirroja puso la mano sobre su hombro dándole el apoyo que necesitaba y una muestra de afecto antes de salir de ese lugar para que el equipo de Tony escaneara el lugar buscando muestra que ellos no vieron

Mientras en algún lugar alejado María está siendo electrocutada sentada en aquella silla, pero en lugar de gritar de dolor apretaba los dientes y las manos, para cuando termina la descarga comenzar a reír.

 _ **Por favor esto...aaahggnn esto no es nada comparado con Estambul... Solo hace cosqui...**_

Un golpe le callo causando que escupiera sangre causado por el daño de aquel golpe estaba a medio vestir sudorosa y con quemaduras de las tenazas que usaban para pasarle la corriente eléctrica.

 _ **Vamos agente Hill solo debe decir lo que queremos y esto terminará...**_

María negó con la cabeza y sin poder responder recibió una nueva descarga esta es desde el costado sintiendo el olor de la quemadura y el dolor constante recorrer su cuerpo.

 _ **María Hill, comandante número de identificación 578552..vete al diablo**_

Dijo María mientras escupía de nuevo sangre pues el labio estaba partido por el golpe recibido, el hombre dejo las cosas aún lado dándose cuenta que no lograrían hacer nada de esa manera y que tendrían que cambiar de táctica con ella de nuevo.

 _ **Se quién eres y quién te contrato. También te diré que cuando logro soltarme de esto el primero en morir serás tú y después le are otra marca en la cara a William...**_

Su vos fría y calmada fue lo que le provocó un escalofrío al hombre que prácticamente caminaba más aprisa después de escuchar esa amenaza, mientras que María seguía luchando con el amarre den sus muñecas y de sus pies mientras buscaba algo que pudiera usar para liberarse, sabía que el chip en su brazo derecho ya no estaba y probablemente el de la cadera también pero el del pie aún estaba ahí podía sentirlo cuando presionaba contra el piso solo debía encontrar la forma de activarlo.

 _ **¿Qué encontraste Tony?**_

Pregunto Steve detrás del hombre casi respirándole sobre el hombro, causándole molestia al científico que renegaba en voz baja mientras se apartaba de el por cuarta vez.

 _ **Por favor Cap. sé qué estas preocupado y desesperado como todos, pero no sirve estar respirándole encima todo...espera creo que**_

No termino de hablar un punto rojo parpadean de una manera extraña y no solo Tony y Steve lo miraban ahora también Clint y Natasha que lo miraban con atención el mapa mostraba varias bodegas y una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de Londres

 _ **Ese es nuestro código...es María...la maldita lo logro**_

 _ **Natasha por favor que hablas de mi novia**_

Dijo en un reclamo Steve que no sirvió de mucho pues lo había ignorado estaba escribiendo ella y bartón a toda prisa sobre un papel lo que la pantalla mostraba.

 _ **No sabe dónde está la está…torturando dios...William es el culpable y tiene dos ayudándole...**_

El pulso se apagó la pequeña luz en rojo dejo de parpadear de la nada dando a entender que o la descubrieron o volvía a la tortura para conseguir los que necesitaban, todos estaban pensando lo peor excepto Steve.

 _ **Ella aún está viva y está luchando. Aún está viva y la encontraremos a si tengamos que poner todo el país patas arriba**_

Todos asintieron mientras buscaban los planos de los lugares y planeaba como harían la búsqueda de María en aquel lugar abandonado dividiendo los equipos y dándole la noticia a Loki y Thor cuando llegaron con sif y Valkiria que al enterarse de lo sucedido ofrecieron su ayuda por completo.

Esta vez María colgaba de una viga de acero sus manos atadas en lo alto y sus piernas colgando mientras era usada como saco de boxeo por un par de tipos nuevos mientras William por fin daba la cara mostrando una sonrisa torcida que acentuaba la cicatriz en su mejilla.

 _ **¿Entonces dónde están los mayores protectores de la tierra?... Admítelo María te abandonaron incluso tu noviecito el gran capitán América...nunca pensé que el fuera tu tipo...**_

Dijo un tanto en burla mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella mientras veía como seguían turnándose para golpearla cuando con su mano hizo una señal para que pararan ella pudo tener un momento para recomponerse y mirar a William con el ojo que aún no estaba cerrado

 _ **No te ...preocupes- escupe sangre- pronto los vas a conocer a todos …y yo...yo te daré tu merecido a ti y la patética de Carter...**_

Mostró una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía varios moretones ya se veían en su cuerpo el tiempo corría lo sabía pronto los protocolos cambiarían y ya no sería necesaria pero sabía que su mensaje ha la llegado y pronto alguien llegaría por ella


	20. Chapter 20

muro helado

Steve estaba sentado junto con los demás en el quinjet se sentía ansioso, preocupado y no sabía nada de María desde su último mensaje de ayuda hace tres horas atrás, pero si sabía que probablemente estarían interrogando la de nuevo, aquellos pensamientos le llenaron la cabeza y su cara pálida le ponía en evidencia con los demás.

 _ **Steve, ella estará bien es fuerte sabe lo que hace y no es la primera vez que pasa por tortura…además esta vez tiene algo a su favor.**_

Decía Natasha intentando calmarlo no logrando mucho pues Steve no estaba enterado de que María ya había sufrido tortura con anterioridad, la mujer suspiro pesadamente sintiendo la mano de Wanda sobre su hombro apretándolo levemente en apoyo.

 _ **Ella tiene razón ahora te tiene a ti y a nosotros...**_

 _ **Pero sobre todo...recuerda que tiene la protección de Thor y loki eso ayuda todavía más**_

Menciono Tony que revisaba de nuevo los esquemas y planos del lugar al que entrarían, mientras los demás asentían en silencio pues ya habían visto una muestra de dicha bendición en acción gracias a las cámaras de seguridad y el chismoso de Barton como lo llamo María en esa ocasión.

Mientras tanto María seguía colgando de una viga estaba cansada no había comido o dormido nada sentía su cuerpo pesado muestra de una deshidratación, la boca seca lo confirmaba, moretones y cortes repartidos por todo el cuerpo era como estar en Estambul solo que conocía a su enemigo y lo que pretendía.

 _ **Es más dura de pelar de lo que pensaba**_

Decía un guardia junto a su compañero que pensaba estaba inconsciente María por tener los ojos cerrados y sin moverse para nada, ella solo escuchaba lo que decían prediciendo a qué distancia de ella estaban, había reservado sus fuerzas y energía sabía que las necesitaría para salir de ahí y más cuando logro mandar aquel mensaje ahora su talón sangraba poco después de que le quitarán el transmisor.

Todos se movían con prisa sabían que les quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que vinieran los vengadores al rescate de Hill, pero también de que el reloj avanzaba y ni había obtenido los códigos que necesitaban, para tener los que querían.

Cárter discutían con William en un rincón podía distinguir sus murmullos, pero no escuchar mucho de lo que hablaba, se daba cuenta que cárter intentaba decirle sobre su bendición, pero William siempre fue escéptico a cuestiones de magia a pesar de saber que Thor existe en verdad.

Sentía sus manos adormecidas por permanecer en lo alto por tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de eso pudo determinar el largo de la cadena y un eslabón débil que podía usar a su beneficio para escapar solo debía idear el plan y para eso necesitaba desarmar al guardia que le estaba apagando un cigarro en el brazo para supuestamente despertarla, pero María no se movió o quejo

 _ **Definitivamente es un muro de hielo está perra...pero sigue siendo humana no aguantara demasiado.**_

Cuando María escucho eso entre abrió los ojos mirando el piso pero de reojo a quien tenía aún lado, solo estaba el, el otro se había alejado para contestar la radio, era su oportunidad con la fuerza que le quedaba levantó su cuerpo cuando el guardia se dio vuelta y enredo sus piernas en su cuello ahorcando lo hasta matarlo, no lo soltó hasta que el peso de los dos cuerpo hizo ceder el eslabón desgastado y cayeron ella encima de él fue un golpe seco pero nadie estaba presentando la debida atención, intento no soltar un quejido por el color, tomo el rifle y un cuchillo y comenzó a correr.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar fue el comité de bienvenida para el grupo de héroes que veían como todos los enemigos disparan en un punto en especial María en la parte alta del tejado disparando a los enemigos derribando de un tiro a cada uno de ellos, todos estás sorprendidos pero los primeros en entrar a la pelea fueron Barton y Natasha

 _ **Se tardaron…par de idiotas**_

Decía María con una sonrisa forzada está luchando por mantenerse estable y en pie, la munición se acabó justo cuando el resto del equipo se lanzaba a neutralizar a todos los ahí presentes mientras que María con cuchillo en mano corría en dirección al interior de la instalación debía encontrar a William y cárter mientras los demás despejaban el terreno de hombre armados.

 _ **Steve ve por ella tengo el presentimiento…rayos...antes de que mate a cárter o a William**_

Decía Natasha mirando el cuerpo de María desaparece por una ventana rota posiblemente ella misma la rompió para salir, pero fue acorralada, Steve solo asintió y salió corriendo junto a Loki que le seguía el paso entre más cerca estuviera el de ella sería mejor la protección que tendría, para cuando entraron una montaña de cuerpos los recibió y María estaba en medio de ellos con un par de dagas en mano como las que usaba Loki.

 _ **Pero cómo?.es posible**_

Pregunto Steve a Loki, pero este solo sonrió su hermana por fin había aprendido a materializar las dagas sin ayuda de el, pero su expresión cambio cuando la mirada de María era fría como el hielo de la tierra de origen de Loki cosa que le asustó.

 _ **Mejor no acercarnos no reconoce amigos de enemigos en este momento**_

Decía el pelo negro dios del engaño al capitán que estaba sorprendido de que tal cantidad de hombres sucumbieron en manos de María que estaba en un estado deplorable a pesar de estar en pie y peleando contra todos, dio un codazo a Loki para que siguiera corriendo cuando María se lanza contra alguien una rubia la toma por el cuello y está chilla de susto y dolor

 _ **Hill…suéltame ...por favor suéltame juro que el me engaño...yo...**_

 _ **Tú no tienes perdón de nadie morirás en mis manos aquí y ahora y si no fuera a si me encargaré que tu castigo sea el más lento y tortuoso posible. Dónde está William...**_

Clavó una daga en una de las piernas de Carter haciendo que está grite de dolor poniéndose pálida del susto a pesar de ser apuñalada de esa manera María no toco ningún baso sanguino importante ,cuando la rubia le dijo a dónde ir William apareció disparando contra las dos era obvio que pasaría eso al verse rebasado, pero María no se inmutó dejo caer el cuerpo desmayado de Carter al piso camino con total calma los tiros parecían rebotar en su cuerpo solo causando rasguños incluso pasando a su lado .

 _ **Tu...cómo es posible...eres una simple mujer...**_

La pistola se había quedado sin munición justo en el momento en el que Steve y Loki entraba este último detuvo a Steve cuando María se lanzó al ataque metiéndole en un muro invisible ,María llegó hasta William el cual se defendía con uñas y dientes, lanzando cuánto golpe podía pero María esquiva sin problema cada uno, en cada movimiento que hacía daba un corte con la daga que le quedaba en la mano como si está fuera una espada.

 _ **Tú me convertiste en un muro de hielo, ahora es mi turno en convertirte en lo que eres realmente...un despojo de ser humano**_

Decía cuando bajo su cuerpo al esquivar una patada de parte de William, corto el tendón de sus pies para que ya no pudiera sostenerse o caminar siquiera, corto un brazo cuando esté intento agarrarla por el cuello e hizo un corte en su mejilla cuando le escupió a la cara de modo insultante, dejo caer por completo al piso agarrándose el brazo faltante que sangraba

 _ **Eres una ...perra crees que esto termina ...no esto solo es el inicio…mátame y te quedarás sin información….**_

María dejo la punta de la daba tocando apenas la manzana de Adán en su garganta cuando lo escucho decir aquello, María suspiro levemente mantenía su mirada fría y no se movía, le miró por un segundo ante de acercarse un poco más y hablar

 _ **No te necesito tengo todo lo que ocupo para llegar a quien te contrato...tu intento de venganza en mi contra te salió mal William**_

Dicho eso clavo la espada en su garganta sin ningún miramiento, todos estaba ya reunidos un par de agentes tomaba cárter y ayudaban con la daga en la pierna, Loki había liberado a Steve que se acercaba con lentitud a María con toda la precaución que podía mientras Natasha y Barton hacían lo mismo no sabían que esperar hasta que María cae de rodillas frente a todos rendida al fin por el cansancio

 _ **Tranquilos se quedó sin energía. Ya pueden acercarse**_

Grito Thor al verla en el piso, soltó un suspiro pesado tendría que regresar a Asgard para buscar como curarla más rápido o su cuerpo sufriría las consecuencias de usar la bendición por tanto tiempo, Valkiria estaba con el sorprendida de verla pelear de esa manera en su tanto entrenamiento había demostrado fuerza, astucia y habilidad podía decir con total confianza que María podía ser parte de sus hermanas si ella lo quisiera.

Steve se arrodilló a su lado dejando el escudo en el suelo, María lo miro su mirada cambio por completo levantó una mano a pesar del cansancio dejándola en el aire al verla manchada de sangre que no era suya, Steve entendió y tomo su mano llevándola hasta su pecho

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto…ya puedes descansar**_

Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que María se desmayara cayendo contra el pecho de Steve que la sostenía en un abrazo dio un suspiro leve para con ayuda de Tony subirla a una camilla y llevarla de regreso a la base donde sería atendida por la doctora chi en lo que Thor y loki regresaban de Asgard con lo que necesitaban para ayudarla a recuperarse más rápido.

Después de tres días María despertaba al fin, abrió sus ojos aturdida por el medicamento o lo que fuera que le dieron la luz le lastimaba, pero ya no sentía su cuerpo pesado como el concreto, enfoco la vista al ver una persona sentada y durmiendo a su lado sin soltar su mano, al reconocer el pelo rubio supo que era Steve y que estaba de regreso a la base a salvó.

Natasha entro, pero María la silencio con solo poner un dedo sobre sus labios no quería despertar a Steve, Natasha asintió acercándose en silencio para darle un abrazo que María no se negó a corresponder pocas veces eso pasa pues María no era de dar abrazos como si fueran dulces

 _ **Todos están a la espera de que despiertes, Loki, Thor y Steve montaron guardia ...Clint a estado vigilando a Carter junto con Tony no ha hablado**_

Hablo en murmullos con María que asintió, pero ella pedía más información con la mirada Natasha entendió de inmediato, diciendo los días que había estado inconsciente, que había sufrido algunas fracturas y que tenía una severa contusión cerebral pero que gracias a Thor y Loki y un objeto mágico, señaló un brazalete en su mano que era sostenida por Steve pudo recuperarse adecuadamente y rápido ahorrándole el trabajo a la doctora Cho.

María asintió mientras sentía como poco a poco Steve despertaba y Natasha emprendió la retirada diciendo qué Barton y los demás vendrían pronto, como diciendo que contaba con poco tiempo al guiñarle un ojo antes de salir corriendo de la mirada asesina de María, la cual cambio al ver a Steve despierto y tallando los ojos.

 _ **Nunca imaginé Rogers que dormirás conmigo no es lo que yo pensaba, pero se acerca lo suficiente...**_

Dijo María un tanto en broma y pícara causando el sonrojo de Steve al imaginar a qué se refería con aquel comentarios, suspiro levemente logrando calmarse y poder a si besar la mano de María y después su boca cortamente algo que María disfruto a pesar de saber que estaba en la sala de hospital deseando más que solo un beso, ella suspiro levemente.

 _ **Lamento que me vieras en mi peor estado...pero nos e que me pasó veía todo rojo**_

Decía María en un intento de explicar lo que pasaba a Steve que con su mano derecha detuvo sus palabras al acariciar su mejilla con suavidad sonriendo levemente sintiendo al fin que podía respirar tranquilo pues la noche anterior había convulsionado por culpa de una fiebre alta

 _ **Es algo que Loki y Thor junto a Valkiria deberán explicarte, lo importante es que estás bien y recuperada...María me diste un susto enorme. Yo pensé que...**_

María no lo dejo terminar la frase pues lo abrazo con suavidad él había sido el último en hablar con ella antes de que todo ocurriera, era normal que se sintiera a si y ella mientras estuvo retenida su único pensamiento era el, la que lo mantenía en calma era su cara y la que la mantenía cuerda era el pensamiento de volverlo a ver, estaba por decirlo pero entro Tony y Barton comenzando hacer comentarios inoportuno sobre aquel abrazo logrando que María se enojara y mostrará inconscientemente las dagas de nuevo, logrando callar a Barton y hacer correr a Tony

Steve reía por la cara de sorpresa de María solo un pensamiento fue suficiente para materializar aquellas armas y estaba ya en sus manos, Steve calmo a María susurrando en su oído y Barton pudo respirar tranquilo cuando las dagas se hicieron polvo y desaparecieron en el aire, pero dejando a una María un poco agotada por el esfuerzo.

 _ **Creo que hay mucho de lo que hay que hablar...**_

decía fury apareciendo con su habitual seriedad acompañado del resto de héroes que querían saber lo que pasaba, pero la doctora Cho prácticamente los hechos del lugar pues no era apropiado, prometiendo dar el alta amaría en un par de horas cuando termine los exámenes físicos.


End file.
